Pokemon I: La Guarida de Flareon
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Escucho la risa de la bestia que me mantiene apresada en el torbellino de fuego. La falta de oxígeno comienza a hacer su trabajo y yo me sumerjo en un estado de aletargamiento sin dejar de sentir dolor. De repente el torbellino desaparece y yo caigo al vacío. Mis ojos se cierran y esos brazos que me atrapan sólo pueden ser los de la muerte.
1. Aviso Importante

pre class="description"SAGA DE POKEMON:

1) La Guarida de Flareon 2) El Templo de Lucario 3) La Isla de Mewtwo 4) La Cueva de Umbreon 5) La Batalla Contra la Elite 6) En La Piel de Skyler

strong*AVISO: Si eres un fanático de Pokemon y te molesta que una persona que no sabe del tema hable al respecto, éste fanfic no es para ti. La historia no está ambientada ni en el mundo del anime de Pokemon, ni en los mangas, ni en los juegos. No aparece ningún personaje de los ya mencionados. Es una historia distinta en la que únicamente puse los Pokemon como creaturas. Eres bienvenido si quieres leerla pero abstente de comentar criticando mi evidente ignorancia. No sé nada de Pokemon, ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. Disfruta la lectura.*  
/strong/pre 


	2. Fuego

_Siempre supe que terminaría así, siempre supe que éste era mi destino. Lo supe desde aquél día en el que acepté la misión de reunirlos a todos. Todas esas decisiones me llevaron a ese punto. _

_Si tan sólo hubiera aceptado ayuda, si tan sólo no me hubiera aventurado a venir sola, quizá de esa manera habría conseguido durar más. Me siento como una estúpida por haberles dado la espalda a las únicas personas que creyeron en mí. Los decepcioné, a todos cada uno de ellos, y sé que jamás volveré a verlos para pedirles una sincera disculpa._

_Y ahora me encuentro aquí. Encerrada en un torbellino de fuego. _

_No puedo respirar, me siento sofocada y el calor abrazador no se decide a incinerar aún mi cuerpo._

_ — __¡James…! —Exclamo con voz ahogada intentando que mi voz llegue hasta sus oídos, donde sea que se encuentren—. ¡Sheryl…! ¡Onyx…!_

_Escucho la risa de la bestia que me mantiene apresada en el torbellino de fuego. La falta de oxígeno comienza a hacer su trabajo y yo me sumerjo en un estado de aletargamiento sin dejar de sentir dolor. De repente el torbellino desaparece y yo caigo al vacío. Mis ojos se cierran y esos brazos que me atrapan sólo pueden ser los de la muerte._


	3. Prólogo

Tardé nueve días en convencer a mis padres de que me permitieran hacer éste viaje. Claro que no me permitieron venir y por eso le he pedido a mi mejor amiga, Julie Jason, que me ayudara a crear una coartada convincente. Según mi madre, justo ahora estoy en un vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles para un viaje escolar en el que me negué a participar pero que convenientemente dura un par de semanas, tiempo suficiente para que Julie y yo inventemos otra coartada que explique mi ausencia. Y así, hasta que terminen las tres semanas que dura el evento al que me dirijo. Efectivamente tomé un vuelo pero surgió una pequeña desviación. Recién aterricé en Phoenix, Arizona.

Me dirijo a la zona de espera mientras llega el chofer que, por cortesía de Julie, me llevará a mi hotel donde pasaré una noche de sueño reparador y mañana mismo estaré codeándome con los mejores…

¡Pero qué modales los míos! ¡Ni siquiera me he presentado!

Ahora entiendo porqué mis padres insistieron en inscribirme en ese colegio donde la principal enseñanza son las reglas de etiqueta y los buenos modales.

Mi nombre es Perla Cobby y cumplí dieciséis años hace dos meses. Vivo con mis padres y un hermano mayor en New Jersey. Y el evento al que me dirijo lo organiza la A.E.P.A.

La Asociación de Entrenadores Pokémon Americana.

Aunque mis padres jamás estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, desde niña me convertí en Entrenadora Pokemon, con la ayuda del profesor Bean que es un estudioso del tema. Jamás me había atrevido a explorar las especies Pokémon que hay en el resto del país así que me emociona bastante ir al evento.

Cada año se organiza en Phoenix una reunión en la que Entrenadores como yo pueden codearse con Entrenadores de la Elite.

La Elite es un grupo selecto, la crema y nada del Mundo Pokémon. Y mi mayor sueño en la vida es formar parte de la Elite.

Lamentablemente, mis padres jamás me permitían viajar a Phoenix y sólo podía ver las peleas que se llevan a cabo durante el evento desde mi habitación gracias a que son televisadas en cadena nacional. Así que mientras la Elite está buscando nuevos Entrenadores que puedan igualar sus habilidades, yo estoy recostada en mi cama acariciando la cabeza de mi Cyndaquil e imaginando que yo estoy ahí.

Por eso decidí mentirles a mis padres éste año, para poder acudir al evento y conseguir estrechar la mano del líder de la Elite. Jamás lo he visto, ni siquiera cuando televisan los eventos pues él nunca asiste. Pero si Internet no miente, será éste el primer año en el que se presente en el evento.

¡Estoy tan emocionada que podría gritar!

Miro el reloj en la pantalla de mi teléfono y veo que quedan quince minutos antes de que el chofer que Julie me consiguió venga para llevarme al hotel. Así que me levanto de mi asiento y arrastro la maleta para dirigirme a los sanitarios. Me detengo frente al espejo y me acicalo un poco. Elegí un conjunto de color púrpura para tomar el vuelo. Llevo unos pantalones entallados, una camiseta amarilla y una chaqueta igualmente púrpura. Mi cabello ondulado y castaño va peinado con una coleta inclinada hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Un par de mechones caen sobre mi rostro. El único detalle que tengo que arreglar es retocar un poco el maquillaje de mis párpados. Tardo tres minutos en estar lista.

Para seguir matando el tiempo saco de mis bolsillos cinco Pokebolas y las dispongo sobre el lavamanos. Claro que no son todas las que poseo, llevo quince más en mi equipaje y otras veinte vacías, sólo en caso de poder encontrar nuevas especies aquí en Phoenix.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa cuando me imagino al líder de la Elite estrechando mi mano luego de ganar una batalla con mis cinco predilectos. Cyndaquil, Charmander, Ponyta, Growlithe y Vulpix. Me fascina el Tipo Fuego aunque tengo también otro tipo de especies entre mis otras Pokebolas. Mi principal meta en la vida es formar parte de la Elite. La otra, no menos importante, es atraparlos a todos. Y el primer paso lo lograré ahí. En el evento que organiza la A.E.P.A.


	4. Capítulo I

No quiero levantarme.

La cama de mi habitación de hotel es tan cómoda que me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre. No es para nada como el colchón heredado que obtuve cuando mi hermano tuvo su habitación propia. Como sea, tengo que apresurarme.

¡Hoy es el primer día del evento de A.E.P.A!

Aparto las sábanas y veo tres mensajes de texto en mi teléfono celular. Todos van de parte de mi madre. Me he olvidado de llamarla y seguramente ya estoy en problemas. Pulso la tecla para llamar. Me responde al cuarto tono.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —me reclama—. ¿Se puede saber porqué no me llamaste? ¡Hablé con los padres de Julie y ella se ha reportado con ellos cada media hora!

— ¿No se supone que no se pueden usar los celulares mientras dura el vuelo? —le pregunto altaneramente.

Me castigará cuando vuelva, lo sé.

— ¿Estás ya en el hotel? —me pregunta y puedo escuchar a su molesto perro danés ladrando de fondo.

—Sí —le respondo y me siento bien conmigo misma al saber que no le estoy mintiendo.

—Llámame más seguido o será el último viaje escolar que hagas.

Amo a mi madre sobreprotectora.

—Te amo —me dice para rematar.

—Te amo, mamá —le respondo con una sonrisa y termino con la llamada.

Moriré cuando vuelva a casa.

A las nueve en punto salgo del hotel vestida con un conjunto de color azul marino.

Tomo un taxi y le paso una pequeña tarjeta en la que va escrita la dirección a la que me dirijo. Nos detenemos en el primer semáforo y puedo ver a una chica vestida de tejana por la ventanilla. Ella va en otro taxi. Usa ropas de color blanco, una blusa azul celeste bajo la chaqueta tejana y un sombrero de… ¿Vaquera? Va leyendo una revista que habla sobre la Elite. Me ilusiono al pensar que ella también se dirige al evento de la A.E.P.A. Lo compruebo cuando veo el collar con forma de Pokebola que lleva al cuello.

Nos ponemos en marcha nuevamente y mientras avanzamos, verifico que haya traído conmigo la cámara fotográfica, mi teléfono celular y mi billetera.

Todo en orden.

¡Ya quiero llegar!

El viaje duró casi una hora pero finalmente estoy aquí.

La Elite organiza la reunión en un edificio construido especialmente para sus eventos. Es enorme y las paredes son de un reluciente color blanco. Veo de nuevo a la chica tejana avanzar hacia el interior y se pierde entre la multitud de Entrenadores. No puedo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa cuando me acerco al módulo de inscripción.

Tengo que formarme y casi por obra del destino termino detrás de la chica tejana. No baja su revista y hay quince Entrenadores antes de nosotras. Sin poder disimular mi emoción, le doy un par de golpecitos en el hombro derecho con mi dedo índice.

—Hola —le digo cuando ella se gira y me mira con auténtico desprecio.

Su flequillo rubio cae parcialmente sobre su ojo derecho. Sus ojos son azules y su blanca piel se ve quizá demasiado pálida entre tantas ropas blancas.

—Hola —me dice con indiferencia y vuelve a lo suyo.

—Soy Perla —le digo—. Perla Cobby, de New Jersey.

— ¿Me importa? —me dice vagamente y pasa una página de su revista.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —insisto, sé que debemos conocernos.

No por nada la he visto hoy tantas veces.

—Si te lo digo, ¿me dejarás en paz? —dice ella sin mirarme.

Le contesto afirmativamente aunque no pretendo hacerlo.

—Sheryl Crown —dice—. De McAllen, Texas.

Debí suponerlo cuando la vi vestida de tejana.

— ¿Cuál es tu Tipo favorito? —le pregunto—. A mí me encanta el Tipo Fuego.

Avanzamos en la fila y ella pasa otra página de su revista.

—Agua —me responde vagamente—. ¿Vas a dejarme en paz?

Definitivamente tiene un carácter fuerte.

— ¿Cuál es tu Pokemon favorito? —le pregunto—. El mío es Cyndaquil.

—Vaporeon —me responde—. ¿Ya vas a…?

— ¡Yo también tengo un Vaporeon! —Exclamo dando una palmada—. Nunca lo traigo conmigo porque prefiero el Tipo Fuego, pero…

— ¿Sabes algo, Cobby? —me dice exasperada y se gira para mirarme—. Si vuelves a hacerme una pregunta estúpida, te aplastaré a ti y tu estúpido Cyndaquil.

Me vuelve a dar la espalda y la veo colocarse los auriculares en los oídos.

Dios, qué chica tan neurótica.

Tras quince minutos de estar formada, finalmente es mi turno de usar el módulo. Tengo que inscribirme para que me entreguen una pequeña identificación, mi programa de eventos y el resto de parafernalia que le dan a los que van pasando por el módulo.

La persona que lo atiende es una mujer de unos veinte años, rubia y que viste una camiseta blanca con la imagen de un Goldeen. Usa un escote de infarto… Desearía poder lucir ropa así y que se me viera tan bien.

— ¿Nombre? —me pregunta amablemente.

—Perla Cobby —le respondo y ella introduce la información en el ordenador portátil que tiene enfrente.

— ¿Edad?

—Dieciséis años.

— ¿De dónde vienes?

—New Jersey.

—Pasa por aquí.

Me indica un banquillo donde he de sentarme para que me tome una fotografía.

Tarda cinco minutos en entregarme mi identificación que debo firmar antes de poder entrar. Me da también el programa de eventos, un par de botones y camisetas conmemorativas, un adorno para los bolígrafos con la forma de un Weedle y finalmente me permite entrar.

Atravieso las puertas del edificio y es como si estuviera en el paraíso.


	5. Capítulo II

Hay tantos Entrenadores que parece que entré a una dimensión sólo para nosotros. Veo a los miembros de la Elite siendo vigilados por sus guardaespaldas. Los Entrenadores como yo se presentan con otros y hay algunos que están presumiendo sus mejores capturas. Sheryl Crown ya va avanzando por el pasillo que conduce a la arena donde se llevan a cabo las batallas. Enciendo la cámara y comienzo a tomar fotografías de cada cosa que veo.

Definitivamente estoy en el paraíso.

Luego de fotografiar toda la primera sala del edificio, me dirijo al mismo punto donde perdí de vista a Sheryl. Compro unos nachos con queso extra y una limonada bien fría en la zona de comida y me dirijo a las gradas para observar las batallas. Sheryl está sentada justo en primera fila y tiene sobre las piernas un paquete grande de rosetas de maíz. Esbozo una sonrisa y me abro paso para sentarme cerca de ella.

Es temprano aún así que no hay demasiados Entrenadores viendo las batallas. Lo normal es que durante el día todos se dediquen a conocerse y durante la noche, el improvisado estadio en miniatura se llena de todos los asistentes al evento para ver a los valientes que se atreven a retar a la Elite.

Dejo mi bolso entre Sheryl y yo, ella está absorta mirando la batalla de dos Entrenadores. Un Raticate contra un Vileplum.

—Hola —saludo a Sheryl cuando ella finalmente se mueve para toma un puñado de botanas.

Me fulmina con la mirada y vuelve a mirar la batalla.

—Deberíamos luchar —le ofrezco con una enorme sonrisa—. Te apuesto a que puedo vencerte sin problemas.

—Tú eres Tipo Fuego, yo soy Tipo Agua —me responde vagamente—. Puedo vencerte sin problemas.

Alardea porque sabe que yo ganaré.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto eres Entrenadora? —le pregunto tras tomar un sorbo de limonada.

Pero no me responde.

El Vileplum sale ganador en la batalla y los dos Entrenadores son remplazados por dos más. Uno de ellos es un muchacho alto, lánguido, de piel blanca y cabello negro. Usa una pequeña coleta y dos delgados mechones caen sobre su rostro. Viste un traje negro con motivos dorados y sus ojos son pequeños y oscuros. El segundo es castaño y muy apuesto, viste una cazadora roja y pantalones azul marino. El chico castaño luchará con un Bellsprout y el moreno elije un Voltorb.

Miro de nuevo a Sheryl, se ve bastante aburrida. Supongo que quiere presenciar una batalla de Entrenadores cuyo favorito sea el Tipo Agua.

El Bellsprout está muy bien entrenado pero hay algo al fondo de la arena que llama mi atención. Hay en las gradas, al otro lado, un hombre que nos mira fijamente. Es alto, fornido, moreno y usa gafas oscuras. ¿Quién usa gafas oscuras en un sitio cerrado? ¿Y por qué nos mira?

—Mierda —dice Sheryl y la miro.

Ella está viendo igualmente hacia el frente. Una chica, quizá unos dos años mayor que yo, está hablando con el hombre de las gafas oscuras. Viste con ropas demasiado entalladas de colores oscuros. Es rubia y lleva un moño de color negro en su cabeza.

—Cobby —me dice y me toma de la mano—. Tú y yo. Una pelea. Ahora.

Me atraganto con los nachos y empiezo a toser. ¿Qué? ¿Así? ¿Ni siquiera va a provocarme o algo parecido? ¿Qué pasa con las personas de Phoenix? En casa, las cosas jamás fueron así. Siempre me provocaban cuando había que pelear. ¿Y cómo se supone que venza a alguien que entrena al Tipo Agua, si yo soy Tipo Fuego?

Ni siquiera me permite responderle y me arrastra hasta la arena.

El chico castaño me dedica una sonrisa encantadora y me quiero ruborizar pero es imposible cuando una tejana te está llevando a rastras al matadero. Me deja en mi lado de la arena y fulmina con la mirada a otros dos Entrenadores para que se vayan. ¿Podría ser más prepotente?

Sheryl toma su lugar al otro lado y las miradas de ella y la mujer de ropas entalladas se cruzan.

Esperen un momento, ¿se conocen? ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con sus problemas?

— ¡Vaporeon, yo te elijo!

¡Es tan lindo! Me fascina Vaporeon. Cuando conseguí el mío no dejé de abrazarlo durante dos semanas, incluso Cyndaquil se puso celoso por haberlo preferido a él.

Pero, ¿en qué tonterías estoy pensando?

¡Es hora de pelear!

— ¡Yo te elijo, Cyndaquil!

Me siento un poco ridícula tras ver la forma tan estilizada que ella utilizó para llamar a su Vaporeon. Yo sólo lancé la Pokebola… Dios, soy un desastre como Entrenadora.

Vaporeon ataca con un chorro de agua y Cyndaquil lo esquiva. Le doy la orden y él ataca con una llamarada que consigue hacer retroceder a Vaporeon. Sin embargo, Sheryl le ordena que ataque con una mordida y Cyndaquil chilla cuando las fauces de Vaporeon se cierran sobre su cuello. Le ordeno que se levante y él se aleja para atacar de vuelta con una llamarada a lo que Vaporeon responde con un chorro de agua. La técnica de Vaporeon logra vencer el fuego de Cyndaquil y él queda fuera de combate. Lo único que hace Sheryl es dedicarme una mirada de suficiencia. Mira con desprecio a la mujer de ropas ajustadas y se retira, con Vaporeon siguiéndola de cerca.

Tomo a Cyndaquil en brazos y me dirijo a toda prisa al Centro Pokemon Móvil para curar sus heridas. Ni siquiera pude terminar mi comida…

Odio a Sheryl Crown con toda el alma.

Me dirijo a la zona de comida. Cyndaquil ya está curado y listo para enfrentarse de nuevo a esa tejana presumida. He pasado tres horas continuas tomando fotografías del recinto y comprando artículos de colección. Vi un anuncio interesante en el mismo puesto ambulante donde compré una libreta con el dibujo de un Jolteon en las hojas de color amarillo. Al parecer hoy por la noche se presentará una Entrenadora de la Elite dando su show musical. Hoy es su gran debut pues fue admitida hace unos pocos días en ese círculo tan selecto. ¡Me emociona tanto conocerla! Sé que es parte de la Elite pero no puedo evitar pensar que somos iguales. Después de todo, hasta hace unos días era también una Entrenadora común y corriente. Su nombre es Skyler, no sé su apellido pues es el nombre artístico que usa para presentarse como cantante profesional. Ya quiero conocerla, le pediré que firme mi libreta.

Mientras espero, me atiborraré de botanas.

—Hola.

Dos voces me saludan y me giro para encontrar a los otros dos muchachos que estaban luchando en la arena antes de nosotras. El castaño tiene un brazo recargado sobre el hombro del moreno y ambos se ven realmente contentos. ¿Será que también ellos se han enterado de que Skyler viene hoy?

—Soy James Harrison —me saluda el castaño y señala a su amigo con el dedo pulgar—. Él es Onyx Fox.

— ¡Onyx! —Exclamo dando una palmada—. ¡Igual que el Pokemon!

Los tres reímos.

—Soy Perla Cobby —me presento.

— ¿Qué Tipo? —me pregunta James.

Siento que jamás había tenido una conversación tan interesante.

—Fuego —le respondo.

—Yo soy Lucha —dice James.

—Yo soy Eléctrico —secunda Onyx.

Onyx…

¿Quién llamaría así a su hijo?

—Vimos la pelea que tuviste contra Sheryl Crown —dice James—. Definitivamente nos interesas.

¿Qué?

— ¿Conocen a Sheryl? —pregunto.

— ¿Quién no conoce a Sheryl? —se burla Onyx.

—Sheryl es hija de los dueños de ese Gimnasio en McAllen —me explica James escéptico—. Crown Corners. Entrenan sólo Tipo Agua, los Crown son famosos.

Me siento estúpida. Claro que sé sobre Crown Corners pero no sabía que tuvieran una hija llamada Sheryl. Como sea, asiento para dejar pasar el momento bochornoso.

— ¿A qué se refieren con que les intereso? —le pregunto a James.

—Que queremos que te unas a nuestro equipo —responde Onyx en su lugar.

— ¿Equipo?

—Sí —dice James despreocupadamente—. No querrás que la Elite te aplaste, ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué?

—Cada año es igual —comenta James—. La Elite reta sólo a los que no tienen equipos. Barren el suelo con ellos y luego luchan en serio contra los que sí formaron alianzas.

Suena casi como una matanza. Ahora que recuerdo, sí he visto televisadas esas batallas donde la Elite gana con un simple ataque.

—Bien —acepto emocionada—. Me uniré a ustedes.

Sé que ha sido un momento estúpido pero no puedo evitar emocionarme. Se acerca a nosotros aquél hombre que usa gafas oscuras en interiores y toma a Onyx por el hombro diciendo con voz grave:

— ¿Onyx Fox? —Él asiente y el hombre mira a James—. ¿James Harrison? —Se repite la rutina y me mira a mí por último—. ¿Perla Cobby?

¿Cómo es que ese pervertido sabe mi…?

Oh, claro. La identificación.

—Acompáñenme —nos dice y echa a caminar para que lo sigamos.

¿Qué diablos pasa?

¿Hicimos algo mal?


	6. Capítulo III

Caminamos detrás del hombre que usa gafas oscuras en interiores. James, Onyx y yo estamos de lo más extrañados, ¿para qué podría querernos ese hombre? Sólo puedo pensar en que tal vez nos hemos metido en problemas por usar la arena sin autorización o que quizá hemos hecho algo que pueda ofender a la Elite…

Sea lo que sea, el hombre nos conduce a una habitación de descanso. Hay dos sofás con forma de semicírculo, uno es de color blanco y el otro es de color rojo. Al centro, entre ambos, hay una mesa ornamental redonda de color negro.

No lo sé, la distribución me recuerda a una Pokebola.

Hay un minibar a la derecha, un sofá alargado a la izquierda y las paredes, decoradas con cuadros de arte abstracto, son de color crema. Es un sitio muy bien iluminado. Al fondo, cerca del minibar y bebiendo un trago de alguna bebida alcohólica, se encuentra la misma mujer rubia que vi antes. Ahora su rostro me resulta más familiar pero no puedo decir la razón a ciencia cierta. Es como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido.

—Siéntense —nos dice el hombre.

¿No podría ser un poco más amable?

Me desplomo en el sofá rojo, James y Onyx ocupan el blanco.

—Falta alguien, Steve —dice la mujer rubia.

¿Steve?

¿Un hombre tan imponente e intimidante se llama Steve?

No puedo evitar reír entre dientes y Onyx me mira como si acabara de decir que escucho voces.

—Dalton ha ido por ella —dice Steve y se recarga en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Casi inmediatamente, Sheryl Crown aparece y entra en la habitación acompañada por un sujeto alto y fornido, es rubio y también usa gafas oscuras. Sheryl hace caso omiso de mi presencia cuando sus ojos se fijan en la mujer rubia. Quiero saber qué se trae ese par.

—Siéntate —dice el hombre rubio a Sheryl y ella se recarga en el descansabrazos del sofá rojo con una cara de pocos amigos.

Wow, cuánta rebeldía.

— ¿Quieren beber algo?—nos pregunta la mujer rubia y se acerca al minibar.

Nos lanza una botella de agua fría para cada uno antes de que podamos responder. Creo que no le gusta su trabajo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunta Onyx.

James vacía su botella de un trago.

Me agrada ese chico.

—Van a recibir una llamada importante —nos dice la mujer rubia y hace una señal con la cabeza para que los dos hombres de gafas oscuras se retiren de la habitación.

Cierran la puerta detrás de ellos y casi como si todo estuviera sincronizado, el teléfono suena.

Tengo miedo.

Onyx mira confundido a la mujer y ella asiente para indicarle que responda a la llamada. Él estira una mano y levanta el auricular del teléfono. Se lo pone en el oído y arruga la frente para luego presionar con un dedo el botón que activa el altavoz.

—Mucho mejor —dice una voz distorsionada desde las bocinas.

Casi es como si nos estuviera observando, cada vez me asusta más.

—Les doy la bienvenida —nos dice la voz, no puedo decir si es hombre o mujer—. Espero que estén disfrutando del evento. Les he pedido que vengan aquí porque tengo un tato que ofrecerles. Más bien, tengo que pedirles ayuda con algo. Ustedes son los afortunados seleccionados para realizar un trabajo especial.

— ¿Deja un trabajo importante en manos de cuatro Entrenadores elegidos al azar? —bufa Sheryl con tono hiriente.

—No es así como deberías hablarle al líder de la Elite, Sheryl Crown —dice la voz y todos nos quedamos sin habla.

¿En serio es el líder de la Elite?

¡Qué emoción!

¡Estoy hablando con el líder de la Elite!

Tengo que verme lo más seria posible.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamo con voz aguda—. ¡El líder de la Elite!

Todos hacen gestos de molestia cuando suelto el grito.

Soy una estúpida.

—Lo que voy a proponerles lo diré sólo una vez —sigue diciendo, me ha ignorado olímpicamente el muy maldito—. Les sugiero que pongan atención. Hace miles de años existieron cinco Dioses Legendarios en el mundo Pokemon. Dichos Dioses protegían a todos sus iguales hasta que comenzaron a existir los Entrenadores. Los cinco Dioses decidieron unirse para destruirnos pero a causa de su egoísmo, se separaron para no tener que trabajar juntos.

Parece que éste hombre se ha inyectado una buena dosis de estupefacientes.

—Desgraciadamente, han jurado volver a reunirse para destruirnos a todos —sigue diciendo—. Es por eso que voy a pedirles que viajen a sus cuatro escondites para encontrarlos y capturarlos. Para hacer todo más fácil, ustedes podrán usar los poderes de uno de los cinco Dioses que capturé con ayuda de la Elite. Cuando hayan reunido a los cinco, podrán entrar en La Sede y entregarán las cinco Pokebolas Legendarias.

La llamada termina y todos nosotros intercambiamos una mirada de confusión. ¿Quién se cree ese tipo para llegar y decirnos semejantes estupideces?

La mujer rubia retira entonces el teléfono y lo remplaza por una Pokebola.

Qué cosa tan extraña, no se parece en nada a las que conocemos.

Es un poco más grande, quizá un par de centímetros, y es de colores azul y plateado. Parece estar rodeada de… No, no parece. ¡Está rodeada de energía estática! ¡Qué gran tuco! ¡Me encanta!

—Él es Diamond —nos dice la mujer rubia, Sheryl gira la cabeza para no prestar atención—. El Dios Legendario del Trueno.

Dios santo, ¿acaso me equivoqué de sitio y en realidad estoy en un manicomio?


	7. Capítulo IV

¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

La mujer volvió a su sitio en el rincón de la habitación para observarnos y nosotros cuatro nos inclinamos sobre la Pokebola. Sheryl intenta tomarla pero está demasiado cargada de electricidad como para que alguien pueda sujetarla. Sigo pensando que es una broma demasiado bien preparada. ¿En serio el líder de la Elite nos cree tan tontos como para…?

—Su nombre es Diamond —dice la mujer de repente nos sobresalta escuchar su voz.

Estiro una mano y, sin ningún problema por la electricidad, puedo sujetar la Pokebola.

—Bueno, eso sin duda me hace sentir bien —se queja Sheryl—. Que la persona más estúpida de toda la habitación sea quien sujete esa Pokebola.

—Quizá tú no has podido por ser tan creída —le devuelvo con tono hiriente y ella me fulmina con la mirada.

La detesto.

En verdad la detesto.

Como sea, lanzo la Pokebola hacia adelante y exclamo:

— ¡Yo te elijo, Diamond!

La Pokebola se abre con un intenso resplandor que nos deja ciegos por unos segundos.

Escuchamos el correteo de un animal pequeño y cuando podemos volver a ver, nos encontramos con él. Un gato de color azul celeste y es similar a un _siamés_. Su pelaje está cubierto de pequeños diamantes de un azul más oscuro. Sus ojos son amarillos y sus bigotes, tres de cada lado, son blancos y hacen resaltar su nariz negra. Tiene pelo un poco más largo en la punta de las orejas, sus garras son de color negro. Y lo más impresionante es su cola. O. más bien, sus colas. Cada una termina en un diamante de color azul y se mueven casi por sí mismas. El gato sube de un salto al sofá blanco y se agazapa para atacarnos sin dejar de gruñir, nos muestra sus afilados colmillos.

¡Es tan tierno!

James estira una mano para tocarlo y eso enfurece aún más al gato. Suelta un bufido y junta los dos diamantes de sus colas. Al hacer contacto, formando un corazón, lanzan un potente resplandor de color azul. Onyx tira de mí para quitarme de la línea de fuego y el ataque del gato se impacta en un muro, provocando un boquete gigantesco. Siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora, ¿cómo es posible que semejante cosa tan tierna pueda hacer tanto daño?

— ¡Alto! —exclama la mujer rubia autoritariamente y el gato gira sobre sí mismo para encararla.

— ¡Llama a tu líder! —ordena él—. ¡Quiero verlo!

—Cállate —le responde ella y saca de su bolsillo un control remoto.

Presiona un botón, el gato no deja de gruñir, y las luces se apagan. Acto seguido, aparece un mapa holográfico entre los dos sofás. Es una brillante imagen de color azul. Impresionado, el gato baja la guardia para admirar el mapa y la mujer avanza hacia nosotros.

—Estamos aquí —señala apuntando con un lasser de color rojo el punto donde está Phoenix en el mapa—. Y los cuatro puntos que ustedes deben visitar se señalan con color púrpura.

Y así sucede. El primer círculo púrpura está en la Patagonia, el segundo está en Europa, el tercero está en Asia y el cuarto está en Alaska.

—Pongan atención —nos dice la mujer—. Las cuatro guaridas que deben visitar se encuentran distribuidas en todo el mundo. La Guarida de Flareon se encuentra en las Islas Malvinas. El Templo de Lucario lo encontrarán en las Islas Baleares. La Isla de Mewtwo está en Okinoshima. Y, por último, la cueva de Umbreon, está en Alaska. Es ese el orden en el que deberán buscar a los cuatro dioses.

¿Flareon, Lucario, Mewtwo y Umbreon? ¿Habiendo especies más poderosas, ellos son los dioses?

—Para poder atraparlos tendrán que vencerlos en una batalla. Las Pokebolas normales no funcionarán con ellos, es por eso que necesitarán de las Pokebolas Legendarias. Cuando venzan a cada dios, ser hará presente una de ellas. La Pokebola Legendaria del Fuego para Flareon. La Pokebola Legendaria del Agua para Lucario. La Pokebola Legendaria Psíquica para Mewtwo. La Pokebola Legendaria de la Oscuridad para Umbreon. Y, la que ya tienen en su poder, la Pokebola Legendaria del Trueno para Diamond. Partirán mañana a primera hora, un auto irá a recogerlos en sus respectivos hoteles.

La mujer rubia se retira y Sheryl la fulmina con la mirada cuando pasa junto a ella.

— ¡Oye! —Dice Onyx y ella se gira para mirarnos una vez más—. No nos has dicho tu nombre.

—Skyler —nos responde y siento que mi mundo se derrumba a mis pies—. Skyler Crown.

Ella se retira y veo a Sheryl dejarse caer en el sofá rojo con cara de pocos amigos. Onyx y James intercambian miradas. Yo me sigo sintiendo devastada… Dios mío… ¡Tuve frente a mí a Skyler y no le pedí un autógrafo!


	8. Capítulo V

Skyler se fue y el gato azul, Diamond, está en guardia nuevamente. Sigo sin poder explicarme cómo es que yo sí he podido tomar su Pokebola sin electrocutarme. Sheryl bufa y apoya sus caderas en el descansabrazos del sofá blanco. ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Siempre es tan amargada?

— ¿Tú eres familiar de Skyler Crown? —le pregunta James a la tejana, Sheryl la ignora olímpicamente.

Qué tontería, Sheryl no puede ser familiar de alguien tan famosa e importante como Skyler. Es decir, Skyler pertenece a la Elite y Sheryl… Bueno, Sheryl…

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar ya —dice Onyx—. Después de todo, mañana tendremos que partir en busca de…

— ¡Ni crean que iré con ustedes a ningún lado! —exclama Diamond interrumpiendo la frase de Onyx, veo sus colas danzar y su pelaje está erizado.

—Bueno, no tendrías que hacerlo si tus amigos supieran comportarse —le digo, casi parece que soy su madre.

¡Qué lindo! ¡Ser la madre de un Pokemon!

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con sus asuntos! —sigue reclamando Diamond.

Un momento, recién ahora me doy cuenta.

¿Diamond puede hablar?

—Si la Elite te atrapó significa que también tú querías ayudar con sus planes de conquista y dominación mundial, igual que tus amigos —le responde James despreocupadamente.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —estalla Diamond enfurecido—. ¡Flareon y Lucario jamás harían tal cosa!

Pues claro que no. Nadie es culpable cuando descubres a los instigadores de semejante conspiración contra los humanos. Es decir, incluso yo pretendo hacerme la inocente cuando vuelva a casa y mi madre descubra que todo el tiempo estuve en Phoenix.

Mi madre…

Dios, espero que la misión del líder de la Elite no dure más de dos semanas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —exige saber Diamond.

¡Genial!

¡Es momento de presentaciones!

—Yo soy James Harrison —se presenta él.

—Onyx Fox —dice su amigo.

—Sheryl Crown —dice ella con indiferencia.

—Y yo soy Perla Cobby —digo al último.

Diamond nos mira fijamente, casi parece que nos está evaluando.

Qué expresión de… ¿Superioridad?

Un momento, ¿ese insignificante gato azul se cree más importante que nosotros?

— ¿Quién de ustedes pudo sostener mi Pokebola? —pregunta al fin.

Parece que no cree posible que uno de nosotros haya podido llamarlo.

Levanto una mano con timidez y Diamond estalla en una sonora e hiriente carcajada.

— ¡No! —dice él y se recuesta sobre su lomo por un momento mientras se retuerce—. ¿Tú? —sigue burlándose—. ¿Mi entrenadora es semejante chiquilla con expresión perdida y estúpida?

¿Expresión perdida y estúpida?

¿Quién diablos se cree ese tipo?

— ¿Qué? —exclama Sheryl indignada—. ¿Acabas de decir que Cobby es tu entrenadora?

¿Entrenadora?

¿Quién?

¿Yo?

—Es parte de la leyenda —explica Diamond—. Sólo dos tipos de personas pueden ser Entrenadores de los Dioses Legendarios: aquellas personas que nos derroten en una batalla o aquellos que puedan sujetar la Pokebola.

Eso no tiene sentido. Eso significa que Diamond tiene dos Entrenadores: la persona que lo capturó y… ¿Yo?

—Tiene que ser una broma —sigue diciendo Sheryl, ésta vez con tono hiriente y burlón—. ¿Ya viste a Cobby, Diamond? ¡Es una completa inútil!

— ¡No soy una completa inútil! —le espeto.

— ¿Podemos simplemente organizarnos y dejar de discutir? —dice James cansinamente.

Tiene razón, deberíamos idear un plan en lugar de discutir.

— ¿Organizarnos? —Dice Onyx—. ¿Te refieres a elegir un líder y todo eso?

—No sería mala idea —le responde James—. Después de todo, necesitaremos alguien que le rinda cuentas al líder de la Elite y todo eso.

¿Es que a ninguno de ellos le emociona saber que estuvimos hablando con el líder de la Elite? ¡Maldición! ¡Era el líder de la Elite!

— ¿Y quién sería el líder? —Inquiere Sheryl—. Debe ser alguien que pueda negociar bien con ese sujeto.

¿Qué?

¿Negociar?

—No pretendo hacer esto si ese hombre no me paga una buena suma de dinero —sigue diciendo ella.

¿Qué le pasa a Sheryl Crown? Hablamos con el hombre más misterioso de la comunidad de Entrenadores Pokemon, el fundador de la Elite y la A.E.P.A, ¿y a ella sólo le importa estafarlo? Dios, si hacemos bien el trabajo incluso podríamos ser parte de la Elite, ¿quién querría más que un lugar entre el selecto círculo de la Elite?

—Me ofrezco para ser la líder —dice Sheryl.

—Yo seré la líder —intervengo demasiado apresurada,

Diamond me mira confundido…

A decir verdad, todos me miran así.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú puedes ser la líder? —Reclama Sheryl—. Se nota que tienes un carácter muy débil.

¿Carácter débil?

Quiero golpearla.

—Bueno, según lo que ha dicho Diamond, yo soy su Entrenadora —le respondo, James y Onyx nos miran alternativamente—. Eso debería ser suficiente para que yo sea la líder.

—De cualquier manera, nada me obliga a realizar el trabajo —sigue quejándose Sheryl, echa a caminar para retirarse y añade mientras atraviesa el umbral de la puerta—: Si quieren que los acompañe, tendrán que aceptarme como la líder del grupo.

Maldita presumida, creída despreciable, ojalá… Ojalá… Ojalá caiga en un charco de agua lodosa. Ya veremos si sigue sintiéndose la gran cosa cuando su impecable traje blanco se haya ensuciado completamente… ¿Qué?

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos —dice James y me da una palmada en la espalda—. Vamos a disfrutar lo que queda de nuestra estancia en Phoenix.

Onyx se despide con una sacudida de los dedos. Puedo imaginarme a dónde se dirigen: a un bar, a embriagarse y a conocer chicas.

Bah, hombres.

—Bueno, vamos —le digo a Diamond—. Te llevaré a mi habitación de hotel —le sonrío.

Diamond no me responde y simplemente echa a caminar. Se niega rotundamente a ser trasladado nuevamente en su Pokebola. Me lanza una mirada despectiva para hacerme apretar el paso y salgo lentamente de la habitación. Diamond me ignora olímpicamente mientras avanzamos.

Creo que es el comienzo de una bella amistad.


	9. Capítulo VI

Llego al hotel acarreando cantidad de bolsas. A Sheryl no le gustó para nada verme despilfarrar dinero en artículos de colección pero, ¿qué esperaba? Digo, nos iremos pronto a las Islas Malvinas y no me iré sin todos los artículos que pueda trasladar en mi equipaje. Además, he conseguido una mochila para acarrear a Diamond y no llamar la atención. Tuve que meterlo a la fuerza en el interior y es por eso que tengo los brazos llenos de arañazos.

Voy caminando por el pasillo y Diamond no deja de patalear para liberarse. Afortunadamente compré un candado que puse en la cremallera así que no tendrá oportunidades de escapar. Y, por cierto, el candado es lindísimo. Tiene la forma de un Pikachu. Ahora que lo pienso… No sé para qué quiero un candado, ¡pero era tan lindo que no me resistí a comprarlo!

Hay un paquete envuelto con papel celofán de color negro. Tiene motivos de Pokebolas doradas y un moño de color púrpura encima. ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Seguro es un obsequio de la Elite! Pero tengo las manos tan ocupadas que no puedo recogerlo… Bueno, nadie tiene porqué enterarse. Abro la puerta y le doy un par de patadas al paquete. Dios, me alegra que no se escuche que algo se rompe dentro.

Lanzo mis compras a la cama, Diamond no deja de quejarse. Tomo el paquete y me siento en un sofá de color azul. Pongo el obsequio en mis brazos y leo la tarjeta. Está mecanografiada.

_Un obsequio del Jefe._

_Gracias por aceptar la misión._

_Skyler._

¡Dios mío! ¡Una nota de Skyler! Es una pena que no esté escrita a mano, daría lo que fuera por tener algo escrito por ella. Sería como tener su autógrafo… Ahora que recuerdo, su show debe estar comenzando justo ahora… Si me voy a tiempo, quizá pueda verla cantar… No, antes quiero ver el obsequio que he recibido así que rasgo la envoltura y la lanzo al suelo. Es una caja de cartón. Abro las solapas y me deshago de todo el papel de burbujas, tengo que guardarlo ya entre el equipaje para no olvidarlo. ¡Me encanta el papel de burbujas!

Hay varios objetos dentro. Un mapa, una computadora portátil, un teléfono celular y… ¡No puede ser! ¡Es…! ¡Es…! ¡Es una identificación oficial de la Elite! ¡Tiene mi fotografía, mi nombre, mi edad! ¡Dios mío, soy parte de la Elite! Hay también otra nota mecanografiada, es más larga que la primera.

_Estos objetos te ayudarán en tu misión._

_No debes usarlos para nada que no sea ponerte en contacto conmigo._

_En la computadora encontrarás toda la información que necesitas sobre los Dioses Legendarios. El celular sólo tiene un número registrado, tendrás que marcar a ese número sólo cuando hayas capturado a cada uno de los Dioses. Con la identificación podrás gozar de todos los privilegios que tiene la Elite en los distintos establecimientos que están en asociación con la Elite. Y en el mapa están señalados todos los destinos que debes visitar._

_Suerte._

_R._

¿Qué? ¿Sólo así? ¿No hay galletas ni dulces? Dios, qué anfitrión tan incompetente.

Un momento. ¿_R_? ¿Quién es _R_? ¿El líder de la…? ¡Dios mío, tengo una nota escrita por el líder de la Elite! ¡El día no podría ser mejor!

Voy hacia la cama y empiezo a sacar todos mis nuevos artículos de colección. Son, en su mayoría, figuras coleccionables y camisetas con estampados. También tengo adornos para los lápices, mi favorito es el que tiene forma de la cabeza de un Vaporeon en miniatura. Tomo entonces las llaves del candado, que por cierto tienen dibujos de pequeños Chansey, y libero a Diamond. Él salta fuera de su celda en cuanto corro la cremallera. Se agazapa para atacarme y prepara sus colas para lanzarme su destello asesino… Y entonces se detiene y mira impresionado mi enorme habitación. ¡Es tan tierno! ¡Parece un lindo cachorro! Salta para posarse sobre el tocador y tener una perspectiva diferente. Es ágil y veloz, como un felino común y corriente. Quiero acariciarlo, ¿ronroneará cuando le acaricias detrás de las orejas?

—Vaya, vaya… —dice Diamond—. No está nada mal… ¿Es una habitación de primera clase?

¿Piensa que puedo pagar una habitación de…? Bien, en realidad estoy en un hotel de cinco estrellas, cortesía de Julie, pero en serio ¿qué le sucede a ese maldito gato? Alguien tendría que bajarle los humos.

— ¿Tienes servicio a la habitación? —me pregunta dando un salto para colocarse sobre el sofá.

Mi identificación de la Elite cae al suelo y la recojo velozmente para dejarla fuera de su alcance. ¿No puede tener un poco más de respeto? ¡Ser parte de la Elite es algo importante!

—Quiero cenar langosta —dice Diamond—. Langosta y alguna bebida… Vino blanco. Sí, vino blanco.

—No voy a ordenar licor —le digo y tomo el teléfono de la habitación—. Y tampoco pediré langosta.

— ¿No acabas de recibir una identificación estúpida con la que te dan descuentos en todo el mundo?

En serio debe odiar a la Elite… Como sea, tiene razón.

— ¿Hola? —Digo cuando estoy al teléfono—. ¿Es el _room service_?

—Sí, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? —me responde la voz de una mujer amable al otro lado de la línea.

—Me preguntaba si acaso el hotel da descuentos a los miembros de la Elite —le digo—. Ya sabe, los miembros privilegiados de la Asociación de Entrenadores Pokemon Americana.

¡De la cual soy parte! ¡Sigo sin poder creerlo!

—Claro que sí, señorita —dice ella—. Los miembros de la Elite tienen un descuento del 90% con nosotros.

¡Estoy en el paraíso!

—En ese caso… —digo, mientras le doy un rápido vistazo al menú que descansa junto al teléfono—. Quiero un plato grande de lasaña de carne, un plato de langosta, un pastel de triple chocolate, una rebanada de tarta de cerezas, quiero también la sopa de pollo, una hamburguesa con queso y sin pepinillos, una malteada de chocolate con crema batida y canela, una botella de vino blanco y una orden extra grande de nachos con queso extra.

—Entendido, señorita —dice ella y se corta la comunicación.

— ¡Tendremos un festín ésta noche! —exclama Diamond emocionado.

Dios, pedir tanta comida hizo que me sintiera hambrienta. Pero, para poder disfrutar de lo que podría ser mi última noche de tranquilidad, necesito ducharme.

¡El baño ha sido lo mejor!

Las batas suaves del hotel son tan cálidas que quisiera traerla puesta para siempre… Pero, claro, quiero estrenar mi nuevo pijama. La he comprado hoy y es más un disfraz sexy con la forma de un Vulpix. Tengo que cerrar la puerta para evitar que Diamond me vea desnuda, sólo falta que sea un pervertido Dios Legendario.

Me pongo sólo un par de pantaletas, jamás me ha gustado dormir con el sostén puesto. Por cierto, he comprado unos encantadores conjuntos de ropa interior en el evento. Elijo las pantaletas menos ostentosas, son de color azul y tienen dibujada la marca de la pata de un Vaporeon. Me pongo entonces mi traje sexy/pijama de Vulpix. ¡Es tan lindo! Aunque el escote es demasiado pronunciado, creo que si trajera el sostén puesto eso haría que mis pechos se vieran demasiado… ¿A quién engaño? Incluso Sheryl Crown tiene más busto que yo.

El pijama apenas me cubre los muslos, es en realidad muy pequeño. Tiene una linda cola que se mueve cada vez que doy un paso y un gorro con la forma de la cabeza de Vulpix. Cepillo mi cabello y modelo mis nuevas ropas frente al espejo. Tomo un par de fotografías haciendo distintas poses.

Alguien llama a la puerta, debe ser el _room service_. Cuando salgo del cuarto de baño, Diamond está recostado sobre su espalda jugando con una bola de… ¿De dónde diablos sacó una bola de estambre?


	10. Capítulo VII

No quiero levantarme.

El despertador no deja de sonar y yo no quiero levantarme.

Mi cabeza duele. Martillea. No debí beberme la mitad de esa botella de vino blanco anoche con… ¿Qué diablos hace Diamond durmiendo sobre mi identificación de la Elite?

Intento salir de la cama pero mis piernas se enredan con las sábanas y termino desplomándome en el suelo. Me golpeo la cabeza y me levanto toda adolorida, Diamond ni siquiera se inmuta así que me acerco a él y lo tomo por el pellejo para lanzarlo sobre la cama. Él bufa y me lanza un zarpazo. ¡Genial! ¡Un nuevo rasguño!

Tomo la identificación para asegurarme de que no ha sufrido ningún daño y busco mi billetera para resguardarla.

¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? ¡Toda la habitación es un desastre! ¡Los platos sucios, la cama deshecha, una botella de vino blanco totalmente vacía! Y mi cabeza no deja de doler, ¡sabía que era mala idea pedir licor! Aunque la cena fue de lo más deliciosa, en especial esa orden de nachos con queso extra.

El teléfono de la habitación suena y veo la hora en el despertador.

¡Son las 5:00 am! ¿Quién llama a las 5:00 am?

—Hola —digo de mala gana cuando levanto el teléfono.

—El taxi está esperándote en el estacionamiento —me dice la voz de Skyler—. Saldrá en quince minutos así que apresúrate.

Asiento torpemente y voy a darme una rápida ducha. Maldita sea, ¡ni siquiera he preparado mi equipaje! Salgo de la ducha resbalando a causa de mis pies mojados y Diamond está… ¡Se ha vuelto a dormir!

— ¡Diamond! —le grito y él abre sólo un ojo para mirarme—. ¡Levántate! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos!

Me ignora olímpicamente y yo meto velozmente un poco de ropa en una mochila de color azul, que por cierto tiene el dibujo de un Staryu. Meto también, con especial cuidado, los obsequios del líder de la Elite. Mi teléfono celular, la billetera, mis Pokebolas, todo está en orden. Dejo el resto de mis pertenencias listas y miro la hora. Son las 5:07 am. ¡Aún tengo tiempo!

Tomo unos pantalones entallados de mezclilla azul, una camiseta rosa de cuello redondo y mangas cortas, una chaqueta de pana negra y mis zapatos deportivos nuevos, que tienen el estampado de un Vileplum… Dios, ¡no puedo vestir así! Usaré mis viejos _Converse_ para no parecer una fanática. De igual forma, nadie tiene porqué enterarse de mi sostén tiene el dibujo de un par de Pokebolas. Ahora que recuerdo, el hombre que lo vendió era realmente un pervertido.

¡Maldición, Perla, concéntrate! ¡Tienes el tiempo contado!

Me siento culpable por dejar la habitación hecha un desastre pero de cualquier manera, no tengo tiempo para limpiar. Le doy una rápida cepillada a mi cabello y me cuelgo la mochila al hombro. Tomo a Diamond por el pellejo y abandono la habitación a toda prisa.

Y lo peor de todo es que no he podido desayunar.

¿Dónde está el taxi?

¡Lo que hay ahí es una enorme limusina negra!

Sheryl está recargada en la portezuela trasera y me alegra que ella tampoco lleve sus maletas a cuestas. Sólo lleva un morral pequeño bajo el brazo, es de pedrería y parece hecho a mano. Sigue ahí su aspecto de tejana. Va vestida con unos relucientes pantalones blancos, una blusa azul con un escote de infarto y una chaqueta blanca con flequillos. Usa botas blancas y su sombrero es blanco y reluciente. Su cabello rubio y lacio va suelto y cae sobre sus hombros. Lleva los auriculares puestos y lee una revista de la A.E.P.A.

— ¡Buenos días!

Sheryl arruga la nariz al escucharme y la veo sacar su reproductor de música de sus pantalones. Presiona un par de veces un botón, creo que ha subido el volumen de su música.

— ¡Cuánto lujo! —exclama Diamond y salta para acercarse al auto.

— ¿Vamos a viajar en eso? —le pregunto a Sheryl.

—No, Skyler lo ha enviado sólo para mí —me responde con tono hiriente—. Tú irás en eso.

Señala con una sacudida de la cabeza y me giro para ver un triciclo rosa. Entorno los ojos y me monto en la limusina. ¡Es enorme! Mi celular está timbrando… ¡No puede ser! ¡Es mamá!

—Esto es vida —dice Diamond mientras se acurruca en el asiento.

Respondo la llamada, no hacerlo implicaría un castigo de por vida.

—Hola, mamá —le digo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te dije que tenías que reportarte conmigo!

Dios, lo olvidé por completo. Mi madre grita tan fuerte que incluso Sheryl la escucha.

—Lo siento, mamá —intento disculparme pero no suena nada convincente—. Estuve con Julie todo el día y…

— ¿No hay minibar en ésta máquina? —se queja Diamond en voz alta, aprieto los dientes cuando me doy cuenta de que mi madre lo ha escuchado.

— ¿Quién es? —me pregunta.

—Ah, es el televisor —le digo apresuradamente—. ¡Debo irme! Iremos a un par de museos y se me está haciendo tarde. ¡Te amo!

Lanzo un beso a la bocina y apago mi celular luego de terminar la llamada. ¡Estoy metida en un gran problema! Y Sheryl intenta reprimir una risa, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Sería realmente gracioso que tu madre supiera que estás a punto de tomar un vuelo para ir a las Islas Malvinas —comenta ella con tono hiriente.

La fulmino con la mirada y la limusina se pone en marcha.

¡Siento mariposas en el estómago!

Creí que llegaríamos a un aeropuerto o algo así pero estaba equivocada. ¡Estamos en una pista de despegue y aterrizaje totalmente privada! Nos han pedido que nos identifiquemos en la entrada y verificaron nuestras identidades en un computador.

¡Cuánta confidencialidad!

A pesar de ello, no son lo suficientemente caballerosos como para abrirnos las portezuelas de la limusina así que tenemos que hacerlo nosotras mismas. Ya están James, Onyx y Skyler aquí. Skyler va muy linda, muy formal. Usa un traje de color violeta. Sheryl la fulmina con la mirada y se cruza de brazos cuando Skyler nos saluda con una sonrisa.

James, Onyx y yo nos saludamos con besos en las mejillas. Ese par me agrada bastante y tengo que admitir que James es muy apuesto.

Un segundo… ¿Es ese un jet privado?

¡Sí, es un jet privado!

Es de color negro y el puente de abordaje ya está preparado.

—El equipaje que han dejado en sus respectivos hoteles se está enviando ahora mismo a La Sede —nos explica Skyler como si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado—. La Elite pagará todos sus gastos durante su misión así que no tendrán de qué preocuparse —sigue diciendo—. El piloto tiene instrucciones de llevarlos sin escalas a las Islas Malvinas. Al llegar, encontrarán un contacto que los ayudará a encontrar el sitio donde la Guarida de Flareon está oculta.

Nos indica con un gesto que abordemos ya el jet privado. ¿Tanta prisa tiene por deshacerse de nosotros?

—Buena suerte, chicos. La necesitarán.

Noto la preocupación en su voz. ¿A qué le teme? Estaremos bien. Es decir, la Elite nos está protegiendo, ¿no es así?

Subimos al jet y Skyler nos vigila desde tierra.

¿Es ésta nuestra despedida? ¿No va a abrazarnos o a darnos su autógrafo? ¿Y es que a nadie le importa que no nos hayamos despedido apropiadamente de Skyler…? ¡Dios, el interior del jet es hermoso!

Hay cuatro asientos, justo lo necesario para nosotros. James y Onyx ocupan los suyos, Sheryl se rezaga del grupo para volver a su lectura. Diamond entra de un salto y se acurruca en el asiento que queda libre. ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde voy a sentarme? Tomo a Diamond por el pellejo y él vuelve a arañarme.

Está bien, gato estúpido, puedes sentarte en mi asiento.

—Puedes sentarte aquí —me ofrece James y hace un espacio para que compartamos el asiento.

Me sonrojo totalmente. ¿Cómo un chico tan atractivo me pide que me siente junto a él? ¿Es una clase de indirecta?

—Gracias —le sonrío con timidez y así, compartimos el asiento.

El jet privado se pone en marcha y miro por la ventanilla a Skyler. Se ve tan angustiada que me hace pensar que nos dirigimos al infierno en lugar de ir a las Islas Malvinas…

Sea como sea, es el inicio de nuestra aventura.

¡Seguramente será un viaje inolvidable!


	11. Capítulo VIII

¿En qué momento me quedé dormida y porqué estoy cubierta con una chaqueta que no me pertenece?

Huele muy bien, es colonia de hombre… Me recuerda a Billy Flowers, mi vecino. Es cinco años mayor que yo, rubio y de ojos grises. Siempre corta el césped por las mañanas, sin la camisa puesta y con el torso bien aceitado… ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Me incorporo y retiro la chaqueta. Es de James, es la misma que traía puesta cuando abordamos el jet. Él está sentado frente a Onyx al otro lado y juegan con sus _Gameboys_. Sheryl va frente a mí, igualmente dormida, y Diamond… ¿Dónde está Diamond?

Me incorporo velozmente y comienzo a buscarlo. No tardo mucho ya que está acurrucado sobre mi mochila azul. Maldito holgazán.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras —me dice James—. Has dormido casi todo el viaje.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto algo atontada.

Más bien parece que me han dado una buena dosis de tranquilizantes para caballo.

—No tengo idea —dice Onyx—. Supongo que no debemos estar muy lejos de las Islas Malvinas.

Me asomo por la ventanilla y lo único que puedo ver es el océano. Me pregunto en cuánto tiempo llegaremos a las Islas Malvinas. ¿Nos recibirán con un banquete y habitaciones de primera clase en hoteles de cinco estrellas? ¿Podremos disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones cuando hayamos capturado a Flareon?

Ahora que lo pienso, he visto a un par de Flareons. No he tenido la oportunidad de capturar uno pero sé cómo son. Es por eso que no me explico cómo es que un Flareon es uno de los cinco Dioses Legendarios. Me imagino a un Flareon enorme, con grandes colmillos y ojos de serpiente… Eso sería aterrador…

—Por cierto, Perla. Lindo tu pijama de Vulpix.

Miro a Onyx totalmente sonrojada.

¿Cómo lo sabe…?

Oh, claro. Tiene mi cámara en el regazo.

¿Quién se la…?

¡Por supuesto!

Sheryl.

Los dos estallan en risas y yo siento arder mi rostro entero. Debo estar tan roja como un tomate. Los detesto como no tienen idea. Le arrebato la cámara a Onyx y la abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho.

¡Qué vergonzoso!

¡Es la última vez que tomo esa clase de fotografías!

James me quita la cámara y la enciende para enfocar a Onyx. Él esboza media sonrisa e intenta cubrir su rostro cuando James ríe y presiona el obturador. Me acerco a mirar la fotografía, se ve la mitad del rostro de Onyx y la otra mitad de la imagen le pertenece a su mano. Se lo ve tan contento, me encanta la fotografía. James me enfoca entonces y esbozo una sonrisa de fotografía.

—No hagas eso —me dice James, ¿acaso nunca borra su sonrisa?—. Se tú misma.

Sé lo que quiere decir y esbozo mi auténtica sonrisa. No mi sonrisa de fotografía si no mi sonrisa cálida de siempre. James presiona el obturador y los tres vemos la imagen. Dios, ¿así me veo yo cuando sonrío?

— ¡Oye, Crown! —llama James y prepara la cámara.

Sheryl despierta de su siesta y nos dirige una mirada asesina. James presiona el obturador y logra su cometido. En la fotografía aparece Sheryl, tan seria y huraña como siempre.

— ¡Diamond! —vuelve a exclamar James.

Diamond levanta la cabeza y nos mira confundido. James presiona por quinta vez el obturador y en la imagen se refleja que ni siquiera Diamond sabe lo que está haciendo con nosotros.

Es tan extraño. No parece tener planes de dominación mundial… Bueno, supongo que tiene que ser cierto si el líder de la Elite lo dice.

James levanta su brazo para tomarse una fotografía. Ese chico me gusta, es muy atractivo y tiene una sonrisa preciosa… Dios, creo que me he vuelto a sonrojar.

—Ven —me dice y se levanta de su asiento para tomarse una fotografía conmigo.

¡Fantástico! ¡Tomar fotografías de todo el viaje! ¡Será maravilloso conservar esos recuerdos para toda la vida!

Le quito la cámara y le tomo una fotografía posando con Onyx. Tomo también una con Sheryl, una con los dos chicos, una con Diamond que ha posado sin mayor problema. Y por último, para terminar la sesión en el jet privado, nos tomamos una fotografía grupal.

En la imagen aparece Onyx en un extremo esbozando media sonrisa, él sujetó la cámara porque tiene los brazos más largos que nosotros. A su derecha está Sheryl con cara de pocos amigos y una expresión de fastidio. Yo estoy junto a ella presionando mi mejilla con la de Sheryl y esbozando una sonrisita que me hace pensar en un gatito. James está junto a mí, tan alegre como siempre. Y Diamond está sobre mi cabeza… A decir verdad, sigue sobre mi cabeza.

Creo que es la fotografía más hermosa que he visto nunca.

—Aterrizaremos en un momento así que por favor, vuelvan a sus asientos —nos habla el piloto desde su cabina.

Volvemos a los asientos y nos preparamos para el aterrizaje. Es entonces cuando me fijo en que el dolor de cabeza que tenía cuando abordé ha desaparecido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? —le pregunto a James.

—Oh, lo estuviste durante casi todo el viaje —me responde despreocupadamente—. Te quejaste de una horrible jaqueca y Sheryl te dio una píldora analgésica. Te quedaste dormida poco después de tomarla.

Recuerdo eso… Miro a Sheryl para agradecerle con una sonrisa pero ella me responde haciendo una señal obscena con el dedo medio.

No lo sé, creo que nunca he tenido una amiga como ella.

Ni siquiera Julie.


	12. Capítulo IX

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hey, hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí (lo cual considero casi casi un logro demi parte luego de los comentarios que he recibido xD) quiero avisarte que a partir de este capítulo y durante unos cuantos más a lo largo de la saga habrá fragmentos narrados por otro personaje que no sea Perla. Ya saben, Sheryl, James, Skyler... En Word y en Wattpad, cuando la subí allá, marcaba el cambio de narración usando letra cursiva. El problema es que, como he visto en otros fanfics que subí aquí, las letras cursivas no se ven a la hora de publicar la historia. Por lo tanto, les encargo que en los comentarios me digan si ustedes pueden ver el cambio de narración (es decir, que de repente aparezcan las letras cursivas). Si no aparece, entonces avísenme para poner las aclaraciones sobre quién narra en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Se los encargo mucho!**

Lo primero que noto al bajar del jet es el aire frío que sopla en las Islas Malvinas.

No lo entiendo, estamos en una playa. Debería hacer más calor. Tomo una fotografía desde el puente de abordaje y Sheryl me mira como si estuviese haciendo una tontería.

Esa chica necesita divertirse más.

Ya nos está esperando el contacto que mencionó Skyler.

Es un hombre alto, fornido y de cabello cobrizo. Usa una gabardina negra y gafas oscuras. Nos saluda agitando una mano y se acerca a nosotros, Diamond se agazapa para atacarlo.

Puedo adivinar que es un miembro de la Elite.

—Bienvenidos a la Isla Soledad —nos dice el hombre—. Mi nombre es Taylor Grissam.

Me esperaba un nombre más latinoamericano.

—El Jefe me envió a buscarlos —sigue diciendo Taylor—. Síganme, les mostraré su hotel.

Echamos a caminar detrás de él y abordamos una segunda limusina de color negro. El pelaje de Diamond está erizado y tengo miedo de que se lance sobre el rostro de Taylor para arrancarle la nariz de un zarpazo.

— ¿Es usted parte de la Elite? —le pregunto cuando el chofer de la limusina cierra la portezuela.

—Sí —responde.

¡Qué emoción!

¡Están por todas partes!

Tengo que admitir que esperaba un hotel un poco rural, quizá una cabaña, pero… ¡Wow!

La limusina nos trajo a una especie de pueblo muy modernizado. Para entrar, hubo que identificarnos en un módulo cercano a una gigantesca reja de metal que tenía grabado el símbolo que distingue a la Elite. El símbolo son las siluetas de Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres bajo las cuales hay una letra _E_ estilizada y llena de curvas.

El pueblo está lleno de pequeñas casas, todas son automatizadas y el símbolo de la Elite aparece hasta en la sopa. Algo que llama mucho mi atención es que todos visten de negro. Llevan gabardinas y gafas oscuras, es como si todos tuvieran que vestirse así para distinguirse entre los Entrenadores comunes y corrientes. ¿Cómo me vería yo con una gabardina y gafas oscuras?

Nuestro hotel es un edificio gigantesco.

Cerca de la entrada, en la zona de aparcamiento, hay una fuente donde se ven dos Persians de cristal. El agua sale a chorros de sus narices que apuntan hacia arriba. ¡Estoy como en el paraíso!

Debemos identificarnos nuevamente para que el guardia de seguridad nos permita entrar al hotel. Diamond va sobre mi cabeza y puedo sentir como araña mi cuero cabelludo con sus afiladas garras. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que a él no le agraden los miembros de la Elite?

Seguimos a Taylor hasta el módulo de la recepción. La recepcionista tiene mi edad, casi. Es pelirroja, usa gafas de montura gruesa y tiene frenillos.

—Suite Especial —le indica Taylor con demasiada brusquedad.

¿No sabe decir _por favor_?

Un momento… ¿Suite Especial?

La chica le entrega una tarjeta dorada y él hace una seña para que nosotros lo sigamos.

¡Cierto! ¡Olvidé mencionar que todas las puertas del hotel son automáticas! Se abren en cuanto te acercas a una. Además, en cada puerta hay un dibujo de una Pokebola. ¡Es tan lindo!

Nuestra habitación está en el último piso. Sólo hay tres puertas en todo el pasillo y están bastante separadas una de la otra. Nuestra puerta está señalada con el símbolo de la Elite y hay que deslizar la tarjeta dorada por una ranura para poder entrar. Cuando la puerta se abre y nosotros entramos, siento que jamás he tenido tanto lujo a mi disposición.

Para empezar, es una habitación cinco veces más grande de lo que era la del hotel de Phoenix. Hay un pequeño _living_, una cocina en cuya isla nos están esperando cuatro obsequios de parte de la Elite, dos cuartos de baño y tres dormitorios. Tenemos además una sala de entretenimiento llena de videojuegos, una mesa de billar, un bar con licores importados y la mejor parte es la terraza, donde hay una piscina… ¿Una piscina? ¿A qué animal se le ocurriría poner una piscina en el último piso de un edificio?

—La habitación entera está automatizada —nos explica Taylor—. Responde a comandos de voz. Todo su consumo va por parte de la Elite.

¡Fiesta en nuestra suite!

—El Jefe quiere que disfruten de éste día y mañana recibirán una llamada de él donde les explicará a detalle lo que tienen que hacer aquí —sigue hablando—. Tienen acceso al casino, las piscinas principales y tenemos toda clase de restaurantes en todo el pueblo. Pueden explorar los alrededores siempre y cuando no sobrepasen los límites designados con las rejas negras que rodean nuestro territorio. Disfruten su estancia en el The Elite Hotel Inc.

Gira sobre sus talones y se retira. La puerta se cierra detrás de él y Sheryl avanza hacia la terraza.

—Qué vista… —comenta sorprendida.

Y tiene razón.

Es un paisaje hermoso.

En especial por esa montaña nevada que se ve en la distancia.

_Recibí un mensaje urgente de Él hace quince minutos. Vine en cuanto pude a su oficina pero el hombre no se digna a recibirme. ¿Acaso cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estarlo esperando? Desearía poder renunciar pero cuando eres parte de Elite, estás de por vida. _

_Su oficina es igual de fría y aterradora que él. Todo es de color negro, incluso las paredes, el techo y los azulejos del piso. Todos tenemos que vestir de ese color. Además de robar nuestras vidas, nos roba también nuestra individualidad. Sólo falta que se le ocurra robar nuestros nombres. _

_No estoy nada contenta con lo que en está sucediendo en las Islas Malvinas justo ahora pero no es como que pueda hacer algo para remediarlo. _

_Sólo me queda agachar la cabeza y hacer todo lo que él diga. _

_Después de todo, una de las reglas principales de la Elite es obedecer todas las órdenes del líder._

_ —__El Jefe te recibirá ahora._

_Detesto a su secretaria. No debe tener más de quince años pero todas sabemos lo que hace con el Jefe cuando él está aburrido… _

_Más bien, lo que el Jefe hace con todas nosotras._

_Sí, también eso es parte de sus reglas._

_La furia se apodera de mí mientras avanzo al interior de la oficina. No he olvidado lo que tuve que hacer durante mi Iniciación… La Iniciación… _

_Todos los Entrenadores creen que ser parte de la Elite es algo maravilloso. Se nota que no tienen idea de lo que eso implica._

_El Jefe está, como siempre, sentado en su enorme sofá frente a los ventanales. La luz que penetra es tal que sólo puede verse su negra silueta recortada. Y frente a él, hay dos sujetos idénticos. Max y Jackie Roosevelt. Son un par de gemelos que le besan el trasero al Jefe. _

_ —__Bienvenida, Skyler —dice Él con su voz grave._

_Tengo que inclinar la cabeza antes de hablar, en señal de respeto. _

_ —__Perla Cobby y sus amigos ya han llegado a las Islas Malvinas, señor —le respondo cuando él me dice que puedo levantar la cabeza._

_ —__Excelente —dice él y puedo escuchar la dura sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios—. Ya saben qué hacer, Max y Jackie._

_ —__Sí, señor —dicen ellos y salen inmediatamente de la habitación. _

_Él entonces me indica que cierre la puerta. Sé lo que viene a continuación. La aseguro con llave y comienzo a sacarme la gabardina negra._


	13. Capítulo X

X

Onyx y James se sacaron la ropa para meterse en la piscina.

Lo más gracioso ha sido cuando James soltó ese grito agudo y dijo que el agua estaba helada. Onyx, por su lado, se hundió por completo en el agua.

Por cierto, Onyx tiene un abdomen muy bien marcado. Ni qué decir del torso de James… ¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Perla?

Sheryl se negó a entrar a la piscina. Se dejó caer en un sofá y encendió el televisor. Es por eso que voy caminando por el pasillo con la única compañía de mis Pokebolas y Diamond, que sigue sobre mi cabeza. Quiero explorar el pueblo, qué más daría por hacerlo en compañía de ellos…

Llego al ascensor y presiono el botón para ir a la recepción. Diamond baja de mi cabeza al sentir el vértigo de la bajada y yo suelto una carcajada.

— ¿Vértigo? —le pregunto con tono burlón.

—Cállate, humana estúpida —se queja él.

Comienzo a encariñarme con Diamond.

Mientras bajamos, tomo un par de fotografías en el ascensor, sobre todo de Diamond sufriendo de los efectos del vértigo.

Un momento, acabo de darme cuenta de algo. ¡Estoy en las Islas Malvinas! ¡Tengo que verificar que puedo recibir llamadas de mi madre! Saco mi teléfono celular en cuanto salimos a la recepción sólo para darme cuenta de que no hay cobertura.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Estoy muerta.

— ¡Oye! —Llamo a la chica recepcionista—. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puedo hacer una llamada internacional?

—Si me facilitas el número, puedes realizarla desde aquí.

¡Qué suerte!

Sólo espero que el identificador no me delate.

Me acerco a la recepción y escribo el número en una hoja de papel. Ella lo marca velozmente en el teclado de su teléfono y me pasa la bocina. Se escuchan tres tonos.

Estoy muerta.

— ¿Perla?

Es la voz de mi madre.

¿Cómo sabe que soy yo?

Nunca entenderé los superpoderes de las madres.

—Hola, mamá —saludo intentando no parecer tan angustiada como estoy realmente.

— ¿De dónde me estás llamando?

Actúa natural, actúa natural.

—Sólo quería decirte que me han robado el teléfono en el museo.

¿Qué mierda…?

—Dios santo, ¿estás bien?

¡Genial! ¡Mi madre está preocupada! ¡Sólo eso faltaba!

—Sí, debieron haberlo sacado de mi bolso —le digo, sueno demasiado poco convincente—. Tengo que irme ya. Te amo.

Termino la llamada antes de meterme en más problemas.

No estaría ahora mismo pensando en cómo es que estoy en las Islas Malvinas si hubiera asistido a ese viaje escolar en primer lugar.

Le agradezco a la recepcionista con una sonrisa y salgo del hotel para tomarle una fotografía a la fuente donde están los Persians de cristal. Me enfilo entonces hacia la salida, con Diamond en mi cabeza, y avanzo por las calles del pueblo.

Creo que tengo un serio problema con las compras y la comida, pero las banderillas que compré están sencillamente deliciosas. Al igual que la orden de alitas con salsa BBQ que Diamond se terminó. Tan sólo pude comer una pues cuando fui por la segunda, Diamond ya se las había terminado.

Me alejé del pueblo y voy caminando por lo que parece ser bosque no colonizado. Al menos no todavía. Liberé a Cyndaquil y mis otros amigos para que estiraran las piernas un rato. No sé si sea conveniente mencionar que a Diamond no le agradó no ser el único Pokemon que entreno. Por otra parte, Cyndaquil y Growlithe están encantados con el aire fresco. A medida que avanzamos, el bosque va haciéndose menos denso. Puedo ver las mencionadas rejas negras un par de kilómetros al norte. Y también puedo ver…

¿Qué diablos es eso?

Dejo caer mi banderilla cuando lo veo. ¡Es indignante! ¡Es horrible! ¡Nadie me creería si dijera que estoy viendo cómo, al otro lado de la reja negra, hay miembros de la Elite golpeando Pokemons salvajes con látigos negros!

¿Cómo pueden tratarlos con semejante crueldad?

Hay un Rapidash tirado en el suelo, no puede levantarse y un sujeto fornido lo sigue golpeando. Pocos metros a la izquierda hay un Charmander siendo azotado mientras lo sujetan con un grillete en el cuello. El Charmander grita y ellos siguen torturándolo. También hay un Oddish siendo aplastado a pisotones, no deja de lloriquear e incluso está… Está sangrando…

— ¡Oigan, manada de bestias!

De alguna forma consigo saltar la reja negra y mis compañeros me siguen, Diamond parece estar tan indignado como yo. Estoy furiosa. En verdad lo estoy. Y las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras me acerco al sujeto que azota al Rapidash. Aprieto los puños con fuerza.

— ¡Déjalo tranquilo!

Consigo darle una buena bofetada que le deja la mejilla roja. Sin embargo, pronto hay dos manos que me sujetan por los hombros y el mismo sujeto me da un puñetazo en el estómago que me hace doblarme sobre mis rodillas.

— ¡Mátala, Andrew! —escucho decir a una chiquilla que no debe tener más de doce años.

Veo entonces al sujeto sacar un objeto metálico de su gabardina y cierro los ojos.

Pero no hay disparos ni puñaladas.

Lo único que escucho es el sonido que emiten las dos colas de Diamond al disparar el rayo de luz. Un gruñido que sólo puedo asociar con un Rhyhorn. Correteos y las voces de Sheryl, James y Onyx gritando mi nombre.


	14. Capítulo XI

Mis párpados se sienten muy pesados.

¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Logro abrir los ojos al fin y mi visión está nublada. Es una habitación blanca y reluciente. Mi ropa ha desaparecido y traigo puesta una bata blanca de algodón. Hay vendajes y banditas por todo mi cuerpo. Mi labio inferior está roto. Estoy muy asustada pero mi cuerpo no reacciona como debería al miedo que siento. Mi respiración es lenta como si estuviera dormida. Estoy recostada en una… ¿Una cama de hospital?

No puedo moverme. Además de que todo mi cuerpo se siente pesado como el acero, hay correas que me sujetan a la cama. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que me visión se aclara. Siento la boca seca y estoy un poco mareada.

¿Qué demonios pasó?

A mi derecha hay dos camas. Una la ocupa Sheryl y me parece que Onyx está junto a ella. A mi izquierda está James y la Pokebola de Diamond está dentro de una cápsula de cristal.

Hay una vía intravenosa conectada a mi brazo izquierda y un tubo conduce un líquido de color celeste que se introduce en mis venas. ¿Es eso lo que impide que mi corazón se acelere? ¿Eso me está sedando?

La puerta automatizada se abre y Skyler entra a paso apresurado. Está usando una gabardina negra similar a la de… ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene esa gabardina que me parece tan familiar? ¿Y dónde diablos estoy?

—Dios santo, ¡Perla! —dice y corre hacia mí para quitarme las correas.

Las lanza al suelo y me toma por los hombros para hacer que me incorpore. Arranca la vía intravenosa y usa un extremo de la sábana blanca que me cubre para evitar el flujo de la sangre. No siento dolor alguno y eso me hace sentir más aterrada. Lo único que puedo sentir es el mareo.

—Sostén la sábana —me dice y pone mis manos sobre la tela—. No tardaré.

La obedezco y Skyler va con Sheryl y los demás para sacarles la vía intravenosa. En cuanto el líquido celeste dejó de entrar al cuerpo de Sheryl, ella se levantó de golpe como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Skyler detiene el sangrado de la misma forma que conmigo y sigue con Onyx.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Aunque intenta sonar agresiva, la voz de Sheryl se escucha muy débil. Incluso a ella le sorprende porque se acaricia el cuello como si intentara tocar sus cuerdas vocales. Poco a poco, mi corazón se acelera.

—Vieron algo que no tendrían que haber visto.

¿Qué? ¿En dónde? ¿En el hotel?

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan? —pregunta Skyler, Onyx está recuperándose y James está demasiado atontado.

—No lo sé —le digo, creo que lloraré pronto—. ¿Dónde estamos?

— ¿Recuerdan haber llegado a las Islas Malvinas? —pregunta Skyler.

¿Qué? ¿Hemos llegado ya? ¿En qué momento…?

_Una cena abundante con Diamond._

_Un pijama de Vulpix._

_Una limusina._

_Un jet privado._

_Fotografías._

_El símbolo de la Elite._

_Rejas negras._

_Una fuente de cristal._

_Puertas automatizadas._

_Llamadas internacionales desde la recepción._

_Compras._

_Banderillas._

_Paseo por el bosque._

_Otra reja negra._

_Sujetos con gabardina._

Mi cabeza comienza a martillear. De pronto vi todas esas imágenes pero gracias a eso recobré la memoria. ¡Esos sujetos! ¡La Elite estaba azotando a un Ponyta y pisoteaba a un Oddish! Conseguí saltar la reja y abofeteé a uno de esos sujetos. Luego me devolvió el golpe y llegaron James, Sheryl y Onyx. Usaron un Rhyhorn para derribar la reja y nos preparamos para luchar. Diamond estaba a punto de lanzar el destello de sus colas cuando aparecieron más sujetos de gabardina. Uno de ellos usó una red para atrapar a Diamond. De repente sentí varias manos que me sujetaban. Unas manos ásperas me tomaron por la barbilla e hicieron hacia atrás mi cabeza. Escuché gritar a Sheryl y sentí entonces ese paño húmedo sobre mi nariz. Aspiré un aroma dulce y luego…

Nada.

Ese líquido que nos estaban inyectando debe servir para borrar la memoria o…

—Necesito saber qué fue lo que vieron.

Es extraño ver a Skyler tan angustiada. Le explico todo y la veo intentar ocultar su expresión horrorizada. Asiente un par de veces con la cabeza y luego se asegura de que James salga del aturdimiento. Sheryl ya está ayudando a Onyx a ponerse en pie, ella ni siquiera puede dar un paso sin tambalearse. Intento bajar las piernas de la cama para caminar pero se siguen sintiendo muy pesadas.

—El Jefe está aquí —nos dice casi con un susurro, James tiene que sujetarle por el brazo para poder mantenerse en pie.

¡Podrían dejarnos con el cerebro dañado por inyectarnos esas cosas de colores!

Un momento…

¿El Jefe? ¿El líder de la Elite? ¿Y por qué Skyler dice eso como si fuera algo malo? Me hace imaginármelo como un monstruo. Como el jefe una mafia… Qué tontería, la Elite no es como una mafia.

—Le han dicho sus hombres todo lo que pasó —sigue diciendo Skyler—. Quiere hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Eso es malo? —le pregunto.

—Es malo, Perla —me dice con firmeza—. Necesito que tomen esto para anular los efectos del sedante.

Nos da dos píldoras amarillas a cada uno. ¿Y qué? ¿Hay que tomarlas sin…? Bien, Sheryl se toma las suyas sin agua así que no puedo quedarme atrás. Casi me atraganto pero consigo tragarlas. El efecto es inmediato, ya me siento mucho mejor. Skyler nos lanza nuestras ropas y saca a la Pokebola de la cápsula. Se ve demasiado nerviosa, sé que estamos en graves problemas. ¡Debí ir al viaje escolar desde un principio!

—Escuchen —dice Skyler y la veo presionar su sien izquierda con dos dedos—. Cuando estén frente al líder tienen que evitar a toda costa mencionar que pretendían luchar contra la Elite.

Me llama la atención que Skyler dice _La Elite_ y no se refiere a ellos como _nosotros_.

—Necesito que parezca que todo fue un accidente, ¿bien?

Nos hace estrechar las manos con ella y entonces llegan dos hombres delgados con gabardinas. Abren las puertas y nos dicen con voz fría:

—El Jefe quiere verlos ahora.

Eso me hace pensar…

Si Skyler no nos hubiera despertado, ¿ellos nos habrían arrancado las vías intravenosas por la fuerza para hacernos despertar?


	15. Capítulo XII

Seguimos a Skyler por un largo pasillo. Ella va al frente de nosotros y detrás hay dos sujetos con gabardina. La Pokebola de Diamond va en la mano de Skyler, se niega a soltarla. La verdad es que me agrada saber que ella está resguardando la Pokebola. No quisiera que ninguno de esos otros animales con gabardina la tuviera en su poder.

Ahora lo que más me preocupa es conocer al líder de la Elite. No estaría tan aterrada si no hubiera visto las armas que un par de ellos llevaban en las manos.

¿En qué diablos me he metido?

Finalmente llegamos a las puertas dobles y entramos a una pequeña sala de conferencias. Hay una mesa redonda de color negro y siete sillas. Al fondo de la habitación, frente a una enorme pantalla de plasma, hay un enorme sofá para una sola persona. La pantalla está encendida y sólo se ve una deslumbrante luz blanca que recorta la silueta del sofá. Los sujetos de gabardina se quedan cerca de la puerta para evitar que escapemos y Skyler avanza hasta ocupar un asiento junto al enorme sofá. Hay una máquina sobre la mesa y Skyler presiona un botón.

—Bienvenidos.

Es la misma voz distorsionada que habló con nosotros por teléfono cuando se nos encomendó la misión. Entonces, el sujeto que está sentado en ese sofá es el líder de la Elite.

¿Por qué está de espaldas?

¿Y porqué distorsiona su voz?

Skyler agacha la mirada y cruza las manos tras su espalda. Es una actitud demasiado sumisa. Sheryl la fulmina con la mirada. Me imagino que le enfurece la forma en la que Skyler se está comportando.

—Siéntense.

Ocupamos los asientos y el sofá gira velozmente. No lo suficiente para evitar que vea su perfil recortado por la luz. Es un sujeto de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos pequeños.

¡Es el legendario líder de la Elite! ¡Lo tengo frente a mí en éste momento!

—Díganme qué fue lo que hicieron.

No parece tan amigable como era cuando nos habló de nuestra misión.

Definitivamente estamos metidos en un lío.

— ¿No escucharon?

—No tiene que ser tan agresivo —le dice Sheryl con violencia—. Estábamos dando un paseo y de repente despertamos gracias a que Skyler nos desconectó las vías intravenosas.

¡Gracias, Sheryl!

No me creo capaz de responder las preguntas de ese hombre.

—Que no vuelva a repetirse —dice él—. Pueden dar paseos por toda la ciudad. El bosque y los límites de nuestro asentamiento están totalmente fuera de su alcance. ¿Entendieron?

Nos miramos confundidos.

Algo no está bien.

— ¿Entendieron? —repite él con más firmeza.

—Sí —decimos al unísono.

— ¿Qué era esa cosa azul que nos inyectaban? —le espeta Sheryl.

Está furiosa.

Skyler intenta negar con la cabeza pero se arrepiente para no verse tan obvia.

Sé que no saldremos vivos de esto.

—No les importa —responde él y mira a Skyler—. Haz aparecer el mapa. ¡Ya!

¡Qué tipo tan horrible! ¿No tiene educación? ¿Nunca le enseñaron modales? ¿Le cuesta mucho pedirle a Skyler las cosas por…? ¡Qué lindo! ¡Un mapa holográfico! ¡Y es de color púrpura!

Me encanta la tecnología de la Elite. ¡Siempre me sorprende!

—La Guarida de Flareon se encuentra en esa montaña —dice el líder y señala la montaña con un lasser de color rojo.

Es la misma montaña que alcanza a verse desde nuestra suite.

—Para llegar, tienen que recorrer todo el bosque —sigue explicando—. Debería tomarles tres o cuatro días llegar hasta la montaña. Estando ahí, tienen que atravesar un laberinto que los conducirá a la Guarida. ¿Entienden?

Le respondemos para evitar hacerlo enfurecer.

—El único camino que pueden tomar para llegar a la montaña se encuentra en éste punto —dice y Skyler vuelve a señalar con el lasser—. Es una entrada a la ciudadela que se encuentra al otro lado, cerca de los bares y el casino.

¿Hay un casino? ¿Y bares? ¿Qué tipo de vida llena de vicios tienen los de la Elite?

—Pueden descansar hoy y partirán mañana por la mañana. Ahora lárguense y más vale que no intenten salir a explorar nuevamente.

— ¿Y cuánto pretende pagarnos?

¡No, Sheryl, no lo hagas enfadar!

Se hace el silencio.

¡Estamos muertos!

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a pagarte? ¡Ya eres parte de la Elite, no pidas más!

Grita de tal forma que tengo que agachar la mirada.

No lo sé, son reflejos.

Como si fuera una señal, los hombres de gabardina nos toman por los hombros y nos hacen salir a punta de empujones de la sala de conferencias. La mirada angustiada de Skyler nos sigue hasta que se cierran las puertas.

Todo esto me da muy mala espina.


	16. Capítulo XIII

Nos quedamos en silencio en el pasillo.

Las puertas de la sala de conferencias están cerradas, no pueden escucharse las voces del interior aunque si pudieran escucharse sería tonto. Skyler me lanzó la Pokebola de Diamond justo a tiempo y ahora la tengo acunada entre mis manos para evitar que esos hombres de gabardina negra se lo lleven.

Subimos al ascensor para bajar a la planta baja y abandonar el edificio. Sé que no estamos en el hotel pues las paredes no son del mismo color.

En realidad, no tengo idea de dónde estamos.

El ascensor se pone en marcha y siento un poco de vértigo cuando comenzamos a bajar.

No me siento bien.

Sheryl detiene el ascensor de golpe, tan es así que golpea el botón con su puño.

Está furiosa.

—No voy a continuar con esto —dice—. Me vuelvo a Texas.

— ¿Qué? —Le reclamo—. ¡No puedes irte! ¡El líder de la Elite confía en nosotros!

— ¡Ese sujeto nos está usando! —Exclama Sheryl—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le estaban haciendo a ese Oddish? ¿O a Rapidash?

—Sheryl tiene razón, no podemos continuar con esto —secunda James—. También yo me vuelvo.

—Y yo —tercia Onyx levantando la mano—. No quiero participar en esto.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

— ¡Somos Entrenadores Pokemon! —Les reclamo—. ¡Se supone que el mayor sueño de un Entrenador Pokemon es ser parte de la Elite! ¡Ésta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad! ¿Qué acaso no recuerdan que el mundo depende de nosotros?

—Fuimos elegidos al azar, Cobby —dice Sheryl—. Estás equivocada si crees que estamos involucrados por obra del destino.

— ¡No se trata del destino! —le digo—. ¡El mundo depende de nosotros!

— ¡Date cuenta, estúpida! —Sheryl me toma por los hombros y me estrella contra la pared del ascensor—. ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Si no nos asesina Flareon, nos matará la Elite!

— ¡Suéltame! —le doy un empujón para sacármela de encima—. ¡Voy a cumplir con la misión! ¡Tú puedes irte como la cobarde que eres!

Pongo en marcha el ascensor y no tardamos en llegar al siguiente piso. Salgo del ascensor a paso veloz y escucho a los demás llamando mi nombre.

No me importa lo que digan, yo voy a atrapar a Flareon.


	17. Capítulo XIV

Es de noche.

Muero de frío.

¿En qué momento pensé que sería buena idea aventurarme a abandonar la ciudad sin más compañía que mi cámara digital, cinco Pokebolas y Diamond?

Luego de discutir con Sheryl, salí corriendo a gran velocidad de la ciudad y me adentré en el bosque que la rodeaba.

Gracias a esa desición poco inteligente, estoy refugiada en una pequeña cueva. Conseguimos encender una fogata gracias a Growlithe pero el clima helado de las Islas Malvinas me hace temblar. Mis dientes castañean y la chaqueta que uso no es nada cálida. Growlithe se dejó caer cerca de mí para calentarme con su pelaje pero simplemente no funciona. Diamond parece disfrutar del frío.

—Deberíamos hacer una fogata más grande —propone Diamond cuando escucha mis dientes castañear.

—No funcionaría —respondo y me abrazo a mí misma con más fuerza—. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es ponernos en marcha para entrar en calor.

— ¿Ahora? —Pregunta—. Podría ser peligroso, tú no lo resistirías.

—Lo resistiré —le aseguro y me abrazo a mí misma con aún más fuerza—. Tengo que encontrar la Guarida de Flareon.

—Yo también quiero ver a Flareon —dice Diamond con el mismo tono que habría usado mi padre sobreprotector—, pero tú no lo resistirías. Creo que pasaremos aquí la noche y volveremos a…

— ¡Yo soy la Entrenadora aquí! —le reclamo enfadada—. ¡Yo sé lo que hago! ¡Confía en mí!

Diamond asiente y yo me levanto sin dejar de temblar.

Espero que al comenzar a caminar, entre en calor.

_Pedimos langosta para cenar aunque, a decir verdad, no estoy segura de que debamos probar nada que haya cocinado la Elite. No puedo dejar de imaginarme que cuando corte un trozo de carne veré salir esa sustancia azul. _

_Simplemente no tengo apetito._

_Fox y Harrison parecen pensar lo mismo que yo pues se ven angustiados._

_Cobby._

_¿En qué pensaba esa estúpida cuando se fue así? _

_¿Dónde estará en éste momento?_

_Veo hacia la ventana y puedo ver los copos de nieve que comienzan a caer lentamente. Está nevando y esa estúpida está ahí, afuera, en la intemperie. _

_¿Es que no piensa en nada que no sea ser parte de la Elite?_

_ —__Crown._

_Levanto la mirada cuando escucho la voz de Fox. Me doy cuenta de que he estado doblando un tenedor hasta deformarlo completamente. Lo suelto y me levanto de golpe. _

_Suelto un bufido. _

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?_

_ — __¿Te preocupa?_

_¿Es tan obvio?_

_ —__Las Islas Malvinas no es el lugar más indicado para realizar una travesía nocturna —le respondo—. En especial cuando está sola._

_Me miran como a un bicho raro. _

_Fue mi estúpida y zorra hermana la que nos involucró en esto, ¿por qué me miran así?_

_Mierda._

_ —__Deberíamos salir —dice Harrison._

_Giro para mirar cómo se empañan las ventanas. Afuera debe estar haciendo un frío mortal. Asiento lentamente y voy a mi equipaje para tomar un abrigo._

_Cobby me las pagará por esto._

_Salimos del hotel y el viento gélido que sopla en el ambiente me hace entrecerrar los ojos. La piel me escose, mi abrigo blanco no sirve para hacerme entrar en calor. Arreglo el cuello para cubrirme un poco mejor la nuca, agacho un poco la cabeza y meto ambas manos en los bolsillos. La cazadora marrón de Harrison y la chaqueta negra de Fox no parecen ayudarles tampoco. _

_Maldita sea la Elite y su misión estúpida._

_ — __¡Perla! —grita Harrison._

_No quiero hacer esta misión estúpida de rescate. _

_ — __¡Perla, responde!_

_Siento un par de copos de nieve caer sobre mi nariz cuando levanto la vista. Tal parece que la nevada de hoy se convertirá en una fuerte ventisca y nosotros, como estúpidos, vamos a salir de la calidez y seguridad de la ciudad para buscar a una estúpida que quería darse aires de valentía._

_Avanzamos por un sendero que nos conduce al interior del bosque y veo la nieve amontonarse sobre las rocas y los troncos huecos del suelo. _

_Moriremos aquí, estoy segura._


	18. Capítulo XV

Me cuesta abrir los ojos.

La luz del día me deslumbra pero, a la vez, me hace sentir mucho mejor. Eso quiere decir que he sobrevivido tras mi pequeño colapso de anoche. No recuerdo mucho lo ocurrido anoche, tan sólo sé que el frío era demasiado. Sé que tenía fiebre, creo que la tengo aún por los malestares que siento. Me desplomé de rodillas sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve y lo último que recuerdo fue un gruñido de Growlithe seguido por un grito de Diamond. Llamaba mi nombre y entonces, me desmayé.

Intentó incorporarme pero siento el cuerpo cortado como si tuviera fiebre.

¡Qué estúpida he sido!

¡Bien pude haber muerto por hipotermia!

Estoy en otra cueva, más pequeña que la última donde estuvimos, Siento los cuerpos de Growlithe, Cyndaquil, Ponyta, Charmander y Vulpix junto a mí. Están dormidos, creo que se han quedado junto a mí toda la noche para darme calor. Acaricio la cabeza de Growlithe, mi cuerpo duele con cada mínimo movimiento.

Suelto un estornudo y mi pecho lo resiente.

—Vaya, estás despierta.

Diamond baja de la roca donde estaba sentado y se acerca a mí. Hay una fogata apagada entre nosotros.

—Intentamos encender el fuego pero había demasiado viento y no funcionaba —explica Diamond y se sienta frente a mí, sus colas danzan detrás de él—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Supongo que lo estoy —le digo—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—No tengo idea —responde él despreocupado—. Creo que estamos un poco más cerca de la montaña.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado —me disculpo y lo veo esbozar una expresión de desconcierto, casi puedo jurar que está sonrojado… ¿Los gatos pueden sonrojarse?

— ¡No me preocupé por ti! —reclama y su pelaje se eriza—. ¡Sólo quiero llegar para ver a Flareon!

¡Es tan lindo!

—Bueno, gracias por interesarte por Flareon —dijo entre risas y comienzo a toser.

Lo que más duele es mi pecho, debe ser algo de los bronquios.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —le digo y me levanto.

Mis piernas parecen hechas de gelatina.

Growlithe y compañía se levantan también. Me miran contentos, entusiasmados, están felices de que me haya conseguido poner en pie. Los quiero tanto, son mis únicos amigos en el mundo. Eso me hace recordar a Julie y mamá. Tengo que llamarlas cuando haya capturado a Flareon.

Me monto sobre el lomo de Ponyta y todos los demás vuelven a sus Pokebolas. Diamond sube a mi cabeza y nos alejamos galopando sobre el lomo de Ponyta. Llegaremos así más rápido a la montaña.

_Hemos tenido que dormir en una cueva. _

_Como si no fuera suficiente, tuvimos que dormir los tres juntos para entrar en calor. Afortunadamente, ninguno de nosotros sufrió hipotermia ni mucho menos. La ventisca ha parado ya pero todo el camino está cubierto de nieve. Sigue haciendo un frío infernal. Saco las manos de los bolsillos de mi abrigo cuando salimos al exterior para frotarlas entre sí. Mi piel se ve demasiado roja, siempre ha sido demasiado sensible a los cambios de temperatura. _

_ — __¿Todo bien? —me pregunta Harrison._

_Imbécil._

_ —__No estoy acostumbrada al frío —le respondo y oculto mi barbilla bajo el abrigo._

_ —__Toma, usa esto. _

_Fox se saca la chaqueta y la pone sobre mis hombros. _

_Percibo más calidez sobre mi espalda además de que por mis fosas nasales entra el aroma de su colonia. Me sonríe y yo me sonrojo._

_Imbécil._

_ —__Andando —dice Harrison y echamos a caminar._

_¿En qué momento se volvió en nuestro líder ese idiota con aires de grandeza?_

_Caminamos en dirección a la montaña. _

_¿En qué otra dirección podría haberse ido, Cobby…? _

_Claro, es Cobby. Seguramente está perdida._

_Suelto un bufido y… ¿Una rama acaba de crujir?_

_Me giro lentamente y echo mano de una de mis Pokebolas. _

_Es como un sexto sentido. Ese sonido no augura nada bueno. Escucho otra rama, veo un destello blanco y soy impactada por el ataque de algún Pokemon. Me desplomo de espaldas y escucho los correteos de Harrison y Fox que se acercan a mí. Me incorporo y lanzo mi Pokebola._

_ — __¡Yo te elijo, Blastoise!_

_ — __¡Ve, Electrode! —dice Fox._

_ — __¡Primeape, yo te elijo! —dice Harrison._

_Frente a nosotros hay dos miembros de la Elite. Un Persian frente a la chica y un Venomoth frente al chico. Son idénticos. Y, por alguna razón, me parecen muy familiares._

_ — __¿Quiénes son ustedes? —exclama Harrison._

_La chica suelta una maniática risa._

_ —__Yo soy Jackie y él es mi hermano Max —se presenta—. Somos los hermanos Roosevelt y ustedes son historia._

_Jackie Roosevelt. _

_La recuerdo bien._

_Fue ella quien convenció a mi zorra hermana para que se uniera a la Elite._

¡Ponyta es muy veloz! Además, la montaña no estaba tan lejos como parecía. Es eso o ayer avancé mucho trecho antes de desmayarme. Ponyta es también muy cálido y abrazarlo me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor.

Aún así, la fiebre me está matando.

Bajo de Ponyta de un salto y me acerco a lo que parece ser la entrada a la cueva. Es una gigantesca puerta decorada con figuras talladas.

Parece ser una señal de que estamos en la Guarida de Flareon.

Hay una estrella de cinco picos y en cada punta hay un pequeño círculo con un dibujo dentro. Arriba hay un rayo. Diamond. A su derecha hay una pequeña flama. Flareon. A la izquierda hay un remolino. Lucario. Debajo de la flama hay una especie de ojo. Mewtwo. Y debajo del remolino hay un pequeño fantasma chino. Umbreon. Al centro de la estrella hay una Pokebola.

—Apártate —dice Diamond.

Retrocedo un par de pasos para que Diamond se coloque en posición de ataque. Sus dos colas se juntan y lanza el destructivo destello. Su ataque va y se impacta contra la imagen del pequeño trueno. La puerta no estalla ni cae en pedazos. Al contrario, se abre de par en par. Vuelvo a meter a Ponyta en la Pokebola y entramos a la guarida.

Todo está demasiado oscuro y Diamond vuelve a lanzar su ataque para iluminarlo todo.

Es… Es horrible…

El supuesto laberinto está totalmente destruido. Quiero pensar que las manchas más oscuras que se ven en los escombros son parte de la decoración y no sangre seca, como parece.

—Puedes irte —dice Diamond y lo siento pasar sobre mis pies—. Yo… Yo ya conseguí lo que quiero.

Lo interpretaré como un _Me preocupas, puedes irte_.

Pero no lo haré.

He venido por Flareon y no me iré sin él.

Doy un paso hacia adelante y entonces, caigo al vacío.

Caí por lo que, supongo, era un barranco o algo semejante. En realidad, me sorprende no haber muerto con la caída. No sé cómo fue que caí desde tan alta altura y sobreviví. Con el cuerpo adolorido, pero en una pieza. Dios, ni siquiera puedo moverme sin que todo duela. Y la fiebre sigue ahí.

Avanzo un par de pasos y entonces lo veo. Estoy en un sitio que no consigo describir con palabras. Tiene forma cilíndrica y hay antorchas empotradas en las paredes. Y al fondo, sobre un pedestal al que se accede mediante un grupo de cien o más escalones, está él.

Sentado sobre un cojín dorado y mirándome con desasosiego.

Flareon.

El Dios Legendario del Fuego.


	19. Capítulo XVI

_Blastoise jamás tuvo rival que se le comparara. Venomoth cayó casi de inmediato, Persian es un poco más difícil de vencer. Con un golpe de Primeape, logramos deshacernos de él. Jackie y Max pretenden lanzar una Pokebola pero Harrison y Fox los sujetan a ambos para dominarlos._

_¿En serio un par de inútiles como ellos son parte de la Elite?_

_ — __¿Dónde está Perla Cobby? —exijo saber cuando los dos están sometidos._

_Jackie se libera del agarre de Onyx y me lanza un golpe en la mandíbula. Vaporeon sale de su Pokebola y se lanza sobre ella con las fauces abiertas. Escucho gritar a Jackie cuando lanza a Vaporeon lejos y la veo correr para alejarse. La nariz le sangra y no parece tener su misma forma de siempre. Max saca entonces un objeto pequeño de su bolsillo. Tiene forma cuadrada y está decorado con un botón de color rojo. ¿Qué mierda es eso? Max lo presiona y veo el suelo abrirse bajo nuestros pies. Él echa a correr y el agujero se traga a Harrison y Fox. Echo a correr para tomar a Vaporeon en mis brazos y cuando consigo ponerlo bajo resguardo, mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo._

Flareon no se ve nada amenazante. En realidad, incluso diría que está sorprendido de vernos aquí. ¡Se ve tan lindo sobre ese cojín!

—Hola, Flareon.

Diamond avanza un par de pasos hacia los escalones. Flareon se levanta y lo veo extender su cola. Parece querer lucir altivo pero no lo consigue.

— ¿Diamond?

¡Así que Flareon es una niña! ¡Su voz es tan linda! ¡Quiero abrazarla! ¿O sería abrazarlo?

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunta mirándome.

Está angustiado.

Aterrado.

¿Cómo puede una creatura tan linda querer conquistar el mundo?

—Es mi entrenadora —dice Diamond y se detiene.

— ¿Entrenadora? —pregunta Flareon.

¿En serio lo aterra mi presencia?

—Soy Perla Cobby —le digo y avanzo un par de pasos hacia él hasta quedar junto a Diamond—. He venido a atraparte.

Quizá Sheryl tenía razón y todo esto es una trampa.

Flareon no parece ser tan amenazante.

_¿Cómo maldita sea fue que caímos desde tan alta altura y no nos partimos el cráneo?_

_Intento incorporarme pero mi espalda duele demasiado. Tardo un poco pero consigo levantarme. Mi mandíbula sangra tras el golpe de Jackie. Limpio la sangre que sale de las comisuras de mis labios con un par de dedos y los llevo a mi boca para probarlos._

_ —__Qué asco, Crown._

_La voz de Harrison me llega desde mis espaldas. Me giro para fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Qué diablos le importa a ese imbécil lo que yo haga con mis dedos?_

_ — __¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta Harrison._

_Es una buena pregunta. Estamos en una especie de pasillo. Las paredes son oscuras y están alumbradas con antorchas. ¿Antorchas en un sitio tan moderno como cualquier asentamiento de la Elite? _

_ —__Voy a terminar enloqueciendo si sobrevivimos —dice Harrison._

_ —__No creo que tengamos que sobrevivir —le respondo y me enfilo por el pasillo._

_Vaporeon me sigue de cerca. Tengo un presentimiento de a dónde nos lleva éste pasillo, lo único que espero es estar equivocada._

_ —_ ¿Atraparme?

Flareon tiene la mala costumbre de repetir todo lo que escucha. ¡Qué lindo! ¡Yo hago eso en ocasiones! Pero, ¿qué tonterías estás pensando, Perla? ¡Mantente firme! ¡Que Flareon te tema!

—El líder de la Elite de Entrenadores Pokemon me ha enviado por ti —le digo.

¡Jamás me había escuchado tan imponente!

¡Qué emocionante!

—Ya no hace falta que lo sigas ocultando, sé que no planeas nada bueno —le sigo diciendo pero no me atrevo a avanzar más—. No permitiré que lastimes a nadie.

— ¿Qué? —reclama Flareon alterado—. Pero… Yo no…

— ¡Te atraparé a ti y a todos tus amigos! —le sigo diciendo y saco una Pokebola de mi bolsillo.

—Perla, no…

Diamond retrocede cuando Flareon se levanta sobre sus cuatro patas y el humo comienza a emanar de su cuerpo. ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡No te tengo miedo! —le grito.

—No…

Diría que está aterrado.

Sí, es eso.

Flareon me teme.

— ¡Quédate quieto!

¡Sí, mi plan está funcionando!

—No…

Veo unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos y el humo se hace más intenso.

Creo que estoy en problemas.

— ¡No!

Y el fuego estalla. Los muros se convierten en altas llamaradas y yo soy embestida por una esfera de fuego salida de la boca de Flareon.


	20. Capítulo XVII

Me levanto resollando y Diamond corre hacia mí. Me cuesta respirar y toso sin parar hasta que siento mi pecho aullar de dolor.

— ¡Perla!

No puedo responderle pues siento que algo me toma por la cintura y me lanza con fuerza hacia arriba. Suelto un grito ahogado al caer y me estrello contra el suelo. Mi mandíbula golpea contra él y escupo sangre. ¿Cómo puede una creatura tan pequeña tener tanto poder?

— ¡Basta, Flareon!

Diamond me está defendiendo.

— ¡Ella no te hará daño!

— ¡Nadie va a atraparme! ¡Nadie! —dice Flareon y nuevamente soy lanzada por una fuerza invisible.

Mi espalda se impacta contra uno de los muros de fuego y siento las llamas quemar mi piel.

Si sobrevivo, sin duda necesitaré cirugías reconstructivas.

Caigo al suelo y escucho el sonido que produce el destello que Diamond lanza con sus colas. Abro los ojos y veo a Flareon dar un salto para esquivarlo. Lanza entonces una llamarada de su boca y la gran esfera de fuego impacta de lleno a Diamond.

Mal momento para tener solamente Pokemons de Tipo Fuego.

Diamond está fuera de combate y su pelaje emana humo.

Los furiosos ojos de Flareon se fijan en mí y de repente siento que me elevo en el aire. Me rodea un tornado de fuego y comienzo a llorar.

Es mi fin.

_Me detengo en seco cuando escucho los sonidos que vienen al fondo del pasillo. Los golpes. Las explosiones. Los gritos. ¡Es Cobby! Echo a correr para acercarme a ella pero me topo con un alto muro de concreto tras el cual escucho los gritos de ella. Y… ¿Fuego? Sí, debe ser fuego. Algo tiene que estar incendiándose. ¡Y Cobby está ahí dentro!_

_Comienzo a golpear el muro a punta de patadas y puñetazos. ¡Tengo que llegar ahí!_

_ — __¡Crown, espera!_

_Harrison y Fox llegan corriendo detrás de mí. Harrison me toma por los brazos y me aleja del muro. Fox libera a un Pikachu de su Pokebola y con una técnica de su Pokemon conseguimos derribar el muro._

Siempre supe que terminaría así, siempre supe que éste era mi destino. Lo supe desde aquél día en el que acepté la misión de reunirlos a todos.

Todas esas decisiones me llevaron a ese punto.

Si tan sólo hubiera aceptado ayuda, si tan sólo no me hubiera aventurado a venir sola, quizá de esa manera habría conseguido durar más. Me siento como una estúpida por haberles dado la espalda a las únicas personas que creyeron en mí. Los decepcioné, a todos cada uno de ellos, y sé que jamás volveré a verlos para pedirles una sincera disculpa.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí. Encerrada en un torbellino de fuego. No puedo respirar, me siento sofocada y el calor abrazador no se decide a incinerar aún mi cuerpo.

— ¡James…! —Exclamo con voz ahogada intentando que mi voz llegue hasta sus oídos, donde sea que se encuentren—. ¡Sheryl…! ¡Onyx…!

Escucho la risa de la bestia que me mantiene apresada en el torbellino de fuego. La falta de oxígeno comienza a hacer su trabajo y yo me sumerjo en un estado de aletargamiento sin dejar de sentir dolor. De repente el torbellino desaparece y yo caigo al vacío. Mis ojos se cierran y esos brazos que me atrapan sólo pueden ser los de la muerte.


	21. Capítulo XVIII

Nuevamente estoy en el hospital.

Bueno, estoy en una cama de hospital.

Intento incorporarme pero mi espalda duele como si me hubieran estirado en una de esas máquinas de tortura medieval. Al menos no me están inyectando ese líquido azul, eso ya es algo. La habitación es pequeña, casi asemeja a una enfermería de colegio.

—Eres una estúpida.

Miro a Sheryl que está sentada cerca de la cama donde yo estoy. Me mira como si intentara parecer furiosa para no mostrar lo preocupada que está realmente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le pregunto.

Siento que he hecho mil veces la misma pregunta durante éste viaje.

— ¿Te atreves a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó? —Se levanta para darme un golpe en la cabeza que me provoca un mareo—. ¡Estúpida!

— ¡Eso duele! —Le digo y me llevo una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Dime lo que ocurrió!

— ¡Que Harrison atrapó a Flareon mientras tú estabas desmayada, pequeña idiota! —dice ella con voz aguda y vuelve a golpearme.

Duele pero ahora lo recuerdo.

Los brazos que me atraparon no eran los de la muerte, eran los de James. Estaba parcialmente inconsciente cuando él me dejó bajo el cuidado de Onyx. Se levantó y liberó de su Pokebola a un Tentacruel. Habría esperado que Tentacruel le perteneciera a Sheryl pero no fue así, ella luchó junto a un Blastoise. Tentacruel y Blastoise unieron sus técnicas y consiguieron golpear a Flareon una vez. Eso bastó para que Flareon retrocediera. Recuerdo haber visto su mirada angustiada, parecía un cachorro aterrado y caminaba hacia atrás. Tentacruel volvió a atacar aprovechando que Flareon estaba desprevenido y entonces, fue rodeado por una esfera de luz roja y quedó sellado en su Pokebola.

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, fue demasiado sencillo atraparlo. Incluso fue un tanto estúpido.

— ¿Dónde está James? —le pregunto a Sheryl cuando el recuerdo se esfuma de mi mente.

— ¿Dónde está James? —Me imita ella burlándose de mi confusión—. ¡Estúpida!

Y vuelve a golpearme.

Tuve que estar un día entero en esa habitación de hotel.

Sigo resfriada, adolorida y tengo un par de suturas en los golpes que se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar. Me parece increíble que no haya necesitado ningún trasplante de piel. Al parecer, las quemaduras que me provocó Flareon no requirieron cirugía. Aún así, mi piel arde como si hubiera estado bronceándome durante horas.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no.

Estar tanto tiempo en ese torbellino de fuego me dejó muy dañado el sistema respiratorio. Creo que sólo puedo compararlo con ser asmática. Aunque creo que es mil veces peor. No he podido ver a Diamond, espero que esté bien.

Tuve que tomar el ascensor para llegar a nuestra suite pues subir por las escaleras seguramente me habría terminado de matar. Tengo que admitir que sigo aterrada luego de lo que pasó con Flareon.

Y confundida, si cabe.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo son los furiosos ojos de Flareon. 

¡No, no de nuevo!

— ¡Perla!

Diamond salta a mis brazos. Tiene el torso cubierto con vendajes así como una de sus colas. Me da gusto tenerlo en mis brazos. Pero Flareon me sigue mirando con odio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ese es James. Se acerca a mí y me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo. Me encanta éste chico.

— ¡Basta, Flareon!

James le grita enfurecido y veo a Flareon relajarse poco a poco. Quiero ponerme al tanto de todo así que intento preguntar. Pero entonces la pantalla plana de la estancia se enciende de golpe y podemos ver al líder de la Elite. Una silueta humana de color negro frente a una intensa luz blanca.

Maldición, ¿ahora qué?


	22. Capítulo XIX

Onyx, Sheryl, James, Diamond, Flareon y yo nos sentamos en un alargado sofá frente a la pantalla. Lo único que quiero es tirarme a descansar. ¡Esto no se parece en nada a lo que yo imaginaba! ¡Casi muero! ¡Quiero unas buenas vacaciones!

—Así que lo consiguieron… —dice el líder de la Elite con su voz distorsionada.

¿Qué le ocurre a ese sujeto?

¡Parece que le enfurece que hayamos capturado a Flareon!

¿O será que le enfurece que sobrevivimos?

—Cobby casi muere —dice Sheryl de mala gana—. ¿Cuánto vas a pagarnos por haberle salvado la vida a esa estúpida?

¿Estúpida?

Maldita sureña.

No, no puedo odiarla…

Ya no.

—Tienes razón, Sheryl Crown —dice el líder—. Se merecen una pequeña retribución.

La mesa de centro que está frente a nosotros se abre con un pequeño compartimiento circular que sube para mostrarnos un… ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Se abrió un compartimiento secreto! ¡No tengo ánimos de pensar tanto!

Hay cuatro sobres amarillos. Onyx se levanta para tomarlos y los reparte pues tienen nuestros nombres mecanografiados. El mío es bastante pesado. Lo abro y… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Cuántos billetes! ¡Jamás había visto tanto dinero en la vida!

—Creo que eso será suficiente por hoy —dice el líder de la Elite, sigue escuchándose furioso—. Mañana mismo partirán a su siguiente destino. Skyler se encargará de todo.

Y la comunicación termina.

Qué tipo más raro.

—Bueno, parece que valió la pena salvar tu trasero, Cobby —dice Sheryl mientras cuenta sus billetes.

¿Qué tiene con mi trasero? ¡Nadie le pidió ayuda!

—Nos preocupaste —me dice James y me mira con severidad.

¿No podemos ahorrarnos éste momento?

—Lo lamento —le digo.

En verdad estoy arrepentida.

—Eso no es suficiente —dice Onyx—. Saliste durante una tormenta de nieve. Fuiste tú sola a capturar a un Dios Legendario. Lo enfrentaste sin tener más que Pokemons de Tipo Fuego…

—Sí, sí, Cobby es estúpida —lo interrumpe Sheryl desde su asiento—. Pero tenemos que aceptar que sin ella, no habríamos encontrado la Guarida de Flareon y, de no haber sido así, no habríamos conseguido tanto dinero. Así que su estupidez nos sirvió de algo, ¿no creen?

No sé si sentirme ofendida o agradecida de que hayan cesado los regaños.

—Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo —me dice James y me toma por la barbilla con un par de dedos—. Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Me da dos palmaditas en la mejilla y se aleja.

¿Qué?

¿Así?

¡Se supone que tenías que besarme, estúpido!


	23. Capítulo XX

No quiero levantarme.

Saco una mano por debajo de las sábanas para apagar el despertador de un manotazo pero… ¿Qué diablos…? ¡No es una máquina! ¡Es el rostro de un gato! Me levanto cuando Diamond me da una buena mordida en la mano que comienza a sangrar. En todo caso, ¿qué diablos hace él dormido sobre el despertador?

—Déjame dormir —dice y vuelve a acurrucarse.

¿No puede volver a ser el mismo Diamond que me defendía de Flareon?

Me doy una rápida ducha y busco una nueva muda de ropa. Algo que me pueda servir en todos los ambientes a los que la Elite nos pueda enviar para la siguiente misión. ¿Qué tipo de clima habrá en las Islas Baleares? Como sea, elijo unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora. La cazadora me mantendrá cálida en caso de que haya frío y la camiseta me mantendrá fresca si el clima es muy caluroso.

¡Perfecto, ya estoy lista!

Salgo a la estancia y me acerco al minibar. Creo que mi desayuno será un pastelillo de chocolate relleno de crema y una soda. Desearía haber pasado más tiempo como turista, me cuesta aceptar que no estamos en un viaje de placer.

Hoy mismo nos iremos a las Islas Baleares para atrapar a Lucario. ¿Será difícil? ¿Será muy poderoso? ¿Intentará matarme al igual que Flareon?

La Pokebola Legendaria del Fuego sigue sobre la mesa de centro. Parece estar conteniendo una esfera de fuego en su interior, incluso puede moverse. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Desearía haber participado en esa batalla! ¡Definitivamente no me perderé la lucha contra Lucario! ¡Yo misma lo atraparé!

—Dame eso.

Sheryl me quita el pastelillo y James hace lo mismo con mi lata de soda. ¡Qué les ocurre! ¡Casi muero! ¡Necesito reponer energías!

— ¿Lista? —me pregunta Onyx caminando hacia el minibar para tomar otro pastelillo.

—Eso creo —le digo y me siento en el descansabrazos del sofá.

—Bueno, que te quede claro que no voy a salvar tu trasero otra vez —me dice Sheryl.

Y me dedica un guiño.

Estoy confundida. ¿Me odia o está bromeando?

—Hagamos un pacto —dice James—. No volvamos a separarnos. Estamos juntos en esto.

Y tiene mi cámara digital en las manos… ¿Qué? ¿Mi cámara digital? ¿Cómo sobrevivió al ataque de Flareon?

—Sí —dice Onyx y extiende una mano hacia adelante—. Somos un equipo, ¿bien?

—Bien —dice James y coloca su mano sobre la de Onyx.

¡Siempre quise hacer esto!

—Sí —le digo y coloco mi mano sobre la de James.

—Como sea —dice Sheryl con indiferencia.

En lugar de colocar su mano entera solamente coloca su dedo índice sobre mi mano.

— ¡Hey, yo también!

Diamond salta y se posa sobre mi hombro para estirar una de sus patas.

No consigue tocarnos. ¡Es tan lindo!

Nos separamos y James toma otra fotografía grupal.

Creo que jamás había tenido tan buenos amigos como ellos.

¡Ya quiero continuar nuestra aventura!

CONTINUARÁ…


	24. Pokemon II Preview

Pokemon

El Templo de Lucario

(Estreno: Sábado 23 de enero)

_No… _

_No de nuevo…_

_¿Por qué todo debe terminar así?_

_Quisiera tener una última oportunidad, quisiera poder atacar una vez más. _

_Nunca había estado bajo el agua durante tanto tiempo, siento cómo empieza a entrar en mis pulmones y me quema por dentro. No puede ser agua normal. ¿Qué necesidad tienen los Dioses Legendarios de provocar tanto daño? Intento nadar para salir a la superficie, para salir de la esfera llena de agua donde me encuentro, pero cada movimiento que hago con el braceo me hace sentir que me hundo más y más. Intento gritar pero al abrir la boca, entra el agua salada que me quema la garganta._

_Y escucho su voz que suena demasiado lejana._

_ — __¡No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi mejor amiga!_

_Mi visión se nubla y todo se torna oscuro._


End file.
